Amor Prohibido
by Yoko-Zky
Summary: Se conocieron en el momento equivocado, se amaron a pesar de que la vida les impedia hacerlo... Cap6: Despues de lo acontecido en el departamento y en el centro comercial. Nami toma la desicion de vacacionar con su Madre por una semana, encontrandoce con su prima Vivi y un amigo de ella Luffy. [UA][Adaptacion][Lemon][ZoNa][LuufyXVivi]
1. Chapter 1

Les traigo esta maravillosa historia propiedad de lunita K. la leí y me pareció perfecta para adaptarla a one piece (propiedad de oda). Espero que la disfruten. Saludos!

Capitulo uno: antes de ti

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. Una joven de hermoso y largo cabello naranja, hermosos ojos café y un cuerpo de curvas envidiables se levantó de su cama. Apago el despertador y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Camino hacia la cocina de su apartamento y puso a preparar el desayuno mientras de su amplio armario escogía la ropa que se pondría ese día. Eran las siete de la mañana y debía llegar a su oficina a las ocho y media. Tenía mucho tiempo. Como de costumbre.

"_hoy tengo que comenzar la selección de personal y comenzar a realizar los balances de fin de año. Será un día ocupado" –_pensó mientras se sentaba en su comedor a comer lo que había preparado. Algo rápido, como todos los días.

Después de desayunar y lavar los platos, tomo una ducha tranquila y se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga blanca. Se puso sus elegantes sandalias y tomo su exclusivo bolso de cuero negro. Salió de su casa y tomo el elevador que la llevaría del pio catorce del edificio hasta el sótano. Una vez allí desactivo la alarma de su Peugeot plateado y subió el vehículo. El amable portero del lugar le abrió la puerta del sótano y salió a la ciudad.

Nueva York. Hermosa ciudad, colmada de gente que va de aquí para allá cada uno pensando en lo suyo, sin pensar en los demás. Unos apurados para llegar a su trabajo, otros caminando sin rumbo fijo. Era la misma rutina de todas las mañanas. Y la mañana de ese lunes, no era la excepción.

Veinte minutos después y seguido de superar algunos embotellamientos comunes en la ciudad, la joven llego al edificio donde estaba su oficina. Parqueo su carro y tomo por segunda vez en el día un elevador que se detuvo en el piso veintiuno de tan elegante edificación.

"Buenos días, Nami" – le saludo la amable recepcionista.

"Buenos días"- respondió la joven mientras se dirigía a su elegante oficina.

Llego a su escritorio, acomodo su boldo y se sentó en la silla de cuero. Pidió un café a su asistente, encendió la computadora y comenzó a revisar los papeles que había dejado pendientes desde el viernes anterior.

"Buenos días, Nami" – le saludo una hermosa mujer de cabello verdoso hasta la cintura, ojos color miel y un cuerpo envidiable

"Buenos días, Monet" – respondió la peli naranja dedicándole una amable sonrisa, como solo ella podía mostrar.

"veo que has llegado muy alegre esta semana" – comento la aludida mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Nami.

"si, por lo menos descanse un poco en casa de mi Madre" – Respondió la joven – "además, pase un rato inolvidable con mis sobrinos"

"me alegro"- dijo Monet – "pero hoy tenemos mucho trabajo. A las diez vienen diez candidatos apara la vacante de sistemas y además de aplicarles el examen de admisión, también tenemos que hacerles entrevistas personales" – dijo apesadumbrada.

"si, lo sé" – respondió Nami – "eso será toda la semana"

"bueno, si ya estas enterada, te dejo para que sigas trabajando. Hasta luego" – dicho esto, la joven se levantó del asiento y salió de la oficina.

La Peli naranja siguió revisando papeles toda la mañana. A las Diez recibió a los candidatos para la vacante de sistemas y le hizo una exhaustiva entrevista a cada uno. Después de eso comenzó a hacer los balances que tenía pendientes y justo al medio día término sus labores de la mañana.

Suspiro cansadamente y se estiro un poco. Se disponía a salir hacia el restaurante de enfrente junto con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, pero su teléfono celular la interrumpió. Saco el aparato del bolso y miro el identificador. Era su novio, Sanji Black.

"hola Sanji" – saludo la chica

"hola Nami" – respondió el joven al otro lado de la línea – "Como estas?"

"bien y tú? – le pregunto para no parecer maleducada

"bien" – dijo secamente – " que te parece si vamos a almorzar?"

"Sanji, mis compañeros me esperan en el restaurante. Mejor dejémoslo para otro día ¿te parece? – propuso ella ante la insistencia de su novio.

"de acuerdo "– acepto – "nos veos en diez minutos "– le dijo para después terminar la llamada.

"_De nuevo un almuerzo tormentoso"_ – pensó Nami mientras cerraba su oficina y se dirigía al elevador.

"Nami" – grito Monet a lo lejos – "espera"

La joven se detuvo antes de subir al elevador y espero a su amiga – "¿sucede algo?" – le pregunto.

"nada en especial" – respondió Monet – "¿acaso no vas a almorzar al frente?

"no" – respondió ella – "voy a almorzar con Sanji"

"¡¿Sanji?!- Exclamo Monet – "igual, sé que van a salir peleando "– dijo con honestidad.

"esta vez será diferente" – respondió Nami- "tratare de que no haya pelead" – comento mientras subía al elevador y oprimía el botón del primer piso.

"sabes, siempre dices lo mismo"

"te digo que esta vez será diferente. Te lo aseguro" – afirmo la peli naranja mientras se despedía de su amiga – "nos vemos en la tarde"

"nos vemos" – se despido Monet mientras se dirigía en busca de sus compañeros.

"_esta vez será diferente" _– repitió Nami mecánicamente en su mente mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas que quedaban justo afuera del edificio. Cinco minutos después llego su novio. Un hombre de al menos veintiocho años de edad, cabello rubio alborotado, ojos negros llevaba un elegante traje de saco y corbata, y llego un hermoso convertible rojo.

"hola Sanji" – dijo la peli naranja sin mucho ánimo.

"¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?" – le pregunto Sanji mientras la tomaba fuertemente entre sus brazos y la apretaba contra él.

"Suéltame me estas lastimando" – gimió ella mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de su novio.

"quería que supieras que me hiciste mucha falta" – se excusó el – "¿Qué te parece su vamos a un restaurante que conozco cerca de aquí?" – le propuso

Ella guardo silencio. Sabía que eso más que una propuesta, era una orden así que simplemente se encogió de hombros, camino hasta la puerta del acompañante y se subió al vehículo.

En pocos minutos llegaron a un elegante restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. El mesero los recibió preguntado si tenían reservación a lo que Sanji asintió. Después de eso, fueron acomodados en una mesa apartada de las demás.

"¿tenías una reservación?" – pregunto Nami dubitativa

"así es" – respondió el - "pero dime. ¿Qué te parece el sitio?" – pregunto cambiando el tema.

"¿estabas seguro que iba a aceptar tu invitación?" – pregunto la joven un poco enojada

"¿me estas regañando?" – le pregunto Sanji mirándola de manera desafiante

"olvídalo" – respondió ella y volteo su mirada hacia la ventana

El mesero les llevo el menú y pidieron su comida. Vale aclarar que el pidió el plato más caro de la carta u ella simplemente un pequeño bistec con ensalada. La comida transcurrió como cualquier otra entre esa pareja. Sanji hablando de la posición económica de sus padres y ella simplemente escuchándolo sin mucho interés. Aunque siempre demostraba lo contrario. Hasta la hora de pagar la cuenta. EL fingió buscar su billetera pero casualmente, no la encontró.

"Nami, creo que he dejado la billetera olvidada en casa" – Comento Sanji – "¿podrías pagar esta vez?" – pregunto poniendo cara suplicante.

Ella suspiro. No era la primera vez que su novio la invitaba a comer y después le pedía pagar la cuenta, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. Saco de su billetera una de sus tarjetas de crédito y se la entregó al mesero quien prontamente se la devolvió y les agradeció por su estadía.

"_hoy me salió barata la invitación a almorzar" – _pensaba Nami de camino al auto – "_solo fueron 350 dólares" _

Sanji dejo a Nami en la oficina después de salir del restaurante y se dirigió a su casa. Él era el único hijo de Zeff y Priscilla Black, prestigiosos empresarios, por lo cual se suponía se cuenta bancaria llena de dólares, pero no era así. Sus padres le habían cortado todo flujo de dinero desde hacía ya tres años, por lo cual se mantenía de dinero prestado o regalado de algunos familiares y amigos. Eso, hasta que conoció a Nami. La cortejo a la manera antigua, la conquisto con hermosos poemas y ramos de flores, pero cuando comenzaron a salir seriamente mosto una cara diferente, de hombre agresivo e intimidante que manipulaba a Nami a su antojo.

Nami llego a su oficina cansada. Eran casi las 2pm y pronto comenzaría su tarde de trabajo, pero haber pasado las últimas dos horas en compañía de su novio la había dejado agotada. Entonces ¿Por qué seguía con él? La respuesta era simple y sencilla. No quería quedarse sola.

Se sentó en su silla de cuero y suspiro pesadamente. Pidió de nuevo un café a su secretaria y se dispersó un poco antes de empezar a trabajar. A eso de las 4pm, su mejor amiga la llamo.

"Nami" – le dijo una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea.

"¡hola Robín! – respondió la joven animadamente "¿Cómo estás?

"muy bien" – respondió la amiga.

"¿sucede algo?" – pregunto Nami ante la frialdad de su amiga

"en realidad nada especial" – respondió Robín – "solo te llamaba para invitarte un trago esta noche, quiero presentarte a alguien"

"¿hoy?"- pregunto la peli naranja dubitativa- "Robín, hoy es lunes…"

"te prometo que no demoraremos" – dijo ella suplicante – "quiero presentarte a mi nuevo novio"

"¿Novio?" – pregunto Nami sorprendida – "no me habías contado nada"

"no quería comentarte nada hasta que fuera formal. De hecho ya llevamos dos meses" – le confeso.

La joven suspiro. Sabía que no podía liberarse de su amiga tan fácilmente- "de acuerdo, de acuerdo" – le dijo – "encontrémonos en el bar de siempre, a las ocho de la noche, ¿te parece?

"perfecto" – respondió Robín- "si quieres llevas al monstruo de tu novio"

"no le digas así" – reprocho Nami – "pero prefiero ir sola"

"de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos esta noche a las ocho en el bar de siempre. Bye" – dicho esto la joven termino la llamada.

A las seis y media de la tarde, Nami se levantó de su escritorio, recogió sus cosas y salió de la oficina. Llego a su casa, se dio un baño y se cambió. Se puso una falda de jean, unas botas hasta la rodilla negras y una camiseta del mismo color. Acomodo un poco su cabello y se maquillo suavemente. Salió de su departamento a eso de las siete y cuarenta. Subió en su auto y a las ocho ya estaba en el bar donde quedo de encontrarse con su amiga.

"Robín… siempre retrasada" – pensó divertida mientras tomaba un sorbo de vodka que había pedido para pasar el rato.

A pesar de ser lunes, principio de semana, el bar estaba lleno de gente. Algunas parejas que disfrutaban una agradable velada romántica. También había grupos de amigos que festejaban y uno que otro sentado en la barra desahogando sus penas. Fue entonces cuando lo vio a el.

Un hombre alto, de cuerpo atlético y bien formado, llevaba un jean y una camisa blanca y su cabello de un peculiar tono verde lo llevaba revuelto y sus ojos negros y profundos, tan profundos que podría perderse en ellos. Su semblante serio e imperturbable… seria el hombre perfecto, si no viniera tomado de la mano de una joven de cabello negro corto y ojos violetas, esa joven cuyo nombre era Nico Robín y que era la mejor amiga de Nami.

Hola ¿cómo están?... lo sé, sé que tengo "y pese a todo" incompleto y yo haciendo adaptaciones… sé que me paso pero no lo podía resistir este Fic es perfecto para un zona. En breve les tendré el capítulo 2 de "amor prohibido" y el 4 de "y pese a todo".

Como dice en el summary esto es una adaptación, los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Oda Y la historia pertenece a Lunita k.


	2. Chapter 2

Esto es una adaptación del fanfiction original escrito por Lunita k, la historia le pertenece a ella y los personajes son propiedad de Oda.

Sin más les dejo el capítulo dos.

Era una mañana de lunes común y corriente. El joven se despertó a las 5:00 AM sin necesidad del despertador, se levantó y tomo un café para terminar de despertarse, se lavó la cara, se puso una sudadera y unos pantalones y salió de su departamento, tomo el elevador y bajo desde el piso 23 del elegante edificio en que vivía y fue a trotar por las calles de Nueva York.

A esas horas de la mañana, la ciudad estaba sola. Hacia un poco de frio, pero él lo calmaba haciendo deporte. Troto hasta las seis y media. Volvió a su departamento, tomo una ducha de agua fría y salió con solo una toalla cubriéndole la parte baja de su cuerpo. Cualquier mujer moriría por pasar aunque fuera una noche con él y lo sabía. A sus veintiséis años de edad tenía un cuerpo perfectamente marcado, sus abdominales y pectorales definidos y su rostro era deliciosamente pulido, pero lo suficientemente serio para no parecer delicado. Sus ojos negros denotaban esa inmensa seriedad que mantenía y su cabello verde alborotado le daba ese toque juvenil que lo hacía ver totalmente irresistible. Era como muchas mujeres lo decían, el hombre perfecto. Se vistió con un traje elegante, pantalón y saco azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata a juego.

A las siete de la mañana, estaba preparando su desayuno y arreglado algunos papeles para introducir en su portafolio. Antes de salir de dio una última mirada en el espejo y trato de arreglar algunos mechones rebeldes sin mucho éxito. Por segunda vez en el día, tomo el elevador y bajo hasta el subterráneo del edificio, donde subió a su auto último modelo color plata y se encamino hacia su oficina. Después de una media hora de recorrido, llego a su oficina, piso 24 de un elegante edificio. Estaciono su vehículo y subió.

-Señor Roronoa, muy buenos días – le saludo la recepcionista de la sede principal de Roronoa International Business, donde él se desempeñaba como gerente.

- buenos días, Camie- le de manera cortes para después dirigirse a su enorme despacho.

Tomo asiento y abrió su portafolio para sacar los papeles que había introducido en su departamento. Comenzó a revisarlos y a hacer algunas llamadas. Durante toda la mañana se reunió con diferentes representantes de otras empresas para conectar importantes negocios que harían de Roronoa International una compañía más sólida. Tuvo un almuerzo de trabajo en uno de los restaurantes más prestigioso de la ciudad y pudo descansar a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la cafetería del edificio para refrescarse y fumar un cigarrillo.

-has tenido un día agitado, amigo – le saludo un hombre de ojos azules y ojos del mismo color

-hoy apenas es lunes, Franky – le respondió mientras su semblante serio se tornaba aliviado y divertido

- y cuéntame, Zoro ¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana con tu nueva adquisición? – le pregunto Franky mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro en señal se complicidad

El aludido sonrió – de maravilla – respondió mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa pícara- Robín y yo pasamos un fin de semana delicioso – comento para después darle un aspirada a su cigarrillo

-oye, veo que es en serio la cosa – apunto el hombre al notar la expresión de su amigo - ¿por fin conseguiste que te amarre? – pregunto sarcásticamente

- Robín es una mujer sensacional, amigo- dijo a manera de respuesta – ella tiene algo que me tiene bastante atraído y mientras dure, mejor

-espero que con esta si te vaya súper, Zoro – dijo Franky – ahora, te dejo aquí descansando, tengo algunos asuntos legales que resolver en la compañía- el hombre salió de la cafetería y se encamino hacia su despacho, a seguir labrando como el encargado de asuntos legales de Roronoa Internacional.

Zoro tiro su cigarrillo y subió a su oficina. Al llegar encontró en su celular dos llamadas pérdidas de su novia Robín, con quien llevaba saliendo dos meses, pero que lo tenía encantado. Rápidamente le devolvió la llamada para acabar de mejorar su tarde.

-¡hola amor! – exclamo la joven al contestar la llamada

-hola robín, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto el peli verde mientras se recostaba en el asiento

-bien- respondió - ¿viste mis llamadas?

-así es. ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto interesado

-la verdad si – respondió ella- quisiera que fuéramos a un bar esta noche – le dijo en tono suplicante

-¿y eso? – Pregunto el peli verde confundido - ¿para qué vamos a ir a un bar hoy es lunes, en la noche?

-quiero que conozcas a mi mejor amiga – le dijo ella – es muy importante que la conozcas y te lleves bien con ella, porque es una persona muy importante para mí, nos conocemos desdés niñas y me encantaría que te conociera – le explico

Zoro, como todo novio complaciente acepto la invitación – está bien, Robín – le dijo – conoceré a tu mejor amiga, pero sabes que preferiría que pasáramos la noche en mi departamento – comento con tono seductor

-no seas impaciente, amor – le dijo ella pícaramente – te prometo que te recompensare después

El sonrió- de acuerdo, espero que sea pronto – le dijo seductoramente

-¿pasas por mí a las siete y media de la noche?

- de acuerdo. Hasta entonces- dijo el a manera de despedida – si sucede alfo me llamas, un beso – termino la llamada

Nico Robín era una mujer de veinticuatro años de esas que Zoro había conocido casualmente en un bar un fin de semana que había salido para distraerse un poco del trabajo. La vio sentada esperando un trago, su cabello negro largo, muy bien peinado, sus ojos negros maquillados suavemente y su figura bien moldeada, le daban un toque muy atractivo. Esa noche se seto con ella y pasaron un rato muy agradable juntos. Se conocieron y sobre todo, se gustaron. Comenzaron a salir y después de un tiempo formalizaron su relación. Pero además de su belleza física, Robín era una mujer inteligente. Era abogada, con especialización en derecho penal y era muy reconocida en su medio lo cual hacia que su cuenta bancaria estuviera bien constituida. Pero eso a Zoro no le interesaba.

Él era un hombre de negocios, empresario debido al consorcio de su padre. Su compañía tenía negocios en todo el mundo y era muy reconocida, por lo cual siempre se había topado con mujeres caza fortunas. Pero este no era el caso. Si de algo estaba seguro era que Robín lo quería por lo que era u no por el tamaño el su cuenta y eso lo hacía sumamente feliz.

Y ni hablar de su intimidad. Se entendían ala perfección, ambos eran personas muy sensuales y atractivas y la explosividad que tenían en la cama era fiel muestra de aquello. Eran la pareja perfecta, se llevaban de maravilla, tenían gustos muy similares y compartían muchos momentos juntos. Él estaba comenzando a enamorarse de ella a pesar del corto tiempo que llevaban saliendo. Habían pasado el último fin de semana en una cabaña retirada de la ciudad donde habían podido demostrarse todos esos sentimientos que tenían guardados y sin notarlo, habían solidificado más su relación.

A las seis de la tarde en punto, Zoro salió de su oficina. Se dirigió hacia su departamento en su vehículo último modelo, una vez allí se ducho con agua fría, se puso unos jeans sencillos y una camisa blanca que lo hacían ver muy sexy y comió algo ligero. A las siete y media fue por su novia a un departamento no muy lejano.

-siempre tan puntual- le dijo ella a manera de saludo al verlo llegar

- y tú siempre tan hermosa- le respondió el mientras la observaba, llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa roja de tirantes con un profundo escote, permitiendo que su novio se deleitara. Zoro le dio un apasionado beso en los labios - ¿nos vamos? – le pregunto después de que se separaron para tomar aire.

- sí, vamos. Mi amiga debe estar esperando – le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo halaba hacia el auto. Se encaminaron entonces, hacia el bar donde conocerían a la mejor amiga de Robín.

Después de unos cuarenta minutos de recorrido, llegaron a un bar muy concurrido, a pesar de ser lunes. Se abrieron paso entre la gente buscando ala tan mencionada joven.

"_jamás pensé que un lunes, este bar podría estar tan lleno"_-pensaba Zoro mientras notaba como algunas mujeres del lugar le clavaban la mirada y otras brindaban en su honor -"_como siempre"-_pensó sin modestia alguna.

El joven siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. No había nada interesante, amigos charlando otros desahogando sus penas, era un bar común y corriente. Hasta que la vio a ella. Estaba sentada en una mesa apartada saboreando lo que parecía ser un trago. Tenía la apariencia de estar buscando a alguien con sus hermosos ojos color miel. Era una mujer simplemente espectacular y deslumbrante. Era perfecta y no había dudado ni un momento en acercársele de no ser que de su mano estaba agarrada su novia, que aunque hermosa e inteligente, no lo deslumbraba tanto como esa desconocida sentada en aquella mesa y que sin que él lo notara, lo estaba mirando impactada.

-¡Nami!- grito Robín mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba la mujer que Zoro había estado observando rato atrás

-…Robín… - respondió la aludida mientras se levantaba de la mesa con su rostro pálido.

El Peli verde se acercó siguiendo a su novia, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a aquella mujer que al parecer se llamaba Nami – Hola…- murmuro

-Nami, quiero presentarte a Roronoa Zoro, mi novio – dijo Robín mientras los miraba a ambos – Zoro, ella es mi mejor amiga, Nami Swan –

El joven Roronoa extendió su mano tratando de emanar seguridad aunque por dentro estaba totalmente impactado y deslumbrado con la belleza de la mejor amiga de su novia – mucho gusto – le dijo mientras le sonreía

La peli naranja tardo un poco para responder ante el gesto. Estaba totalmente deslumbrada por ese hombre y estaba impactada al saber que era el novio d su mejor amiga- mucho gusto salir Roronoa – le dijo entrecortadamente mientras le daba la mano y sentía el ligero contacto ente sus pieles. Era una sensación cálida, hasta que recordó que él era _el novio de su mejor amiga. _

Rápidamente se soltaron y los tres tomaron asiento – llámeme Zoro, señorita Swan" – le dijo el mientras la moraba tiernamente

La joven le sonrió – pero entonces usted, llámeme Nami, Zoro- le dijo mientras lo observaba detenidamente. No se había equivocado seria el hombre perfecto de no ser el novio de Robín.

La pareja pidió una botella de whisky y los tres comenzaron a tomar y a relajarse un poco

-pero cuéntame Nami, ¿Cómo esta Sanji? - pregunto Robín sabiendo que su amiga detestaba el tema

-igual que siempre- respondió mientras giraba un poco el vaso de whisky en la mano – esta tarde fui a comer con él y de nuevo me toco pagar la cuenta, como siempre - comento sin ánimo.

Robín suspiro - ¿Qué haces con ese inútil? – La cuestiono – siempre acabas pagando las cuentas de los finos restaurantes que él te invita… ¿te parece justo, Nami?

-no lo sé, sinceramente, no lose- respondió apesadumbrada mientras los tragos comenzaban a sufrir efecto – Sanji siempre ha sido mi compañía… -

-disculpe que me entrometa, Nami, pero si usted en verdad no lo ama, no debería estar con el… -comento Zoro mirándola fijamente- estoy seguro que hay muchos hombres que morirían por estar a su lado…

Nami se sonrojo al máximo. Pocas veces en la vida la habían tratado y halagado de esa manera- muchas gracias Zoro – le dijo mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa y después tomaba el ultimo sorbo del vaso

-Nami, creo que estas tomando mucho, amiga- le dijo Robín al notar el estado en que se encontraba y al verla sirviendo más Whisky

- no te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo mientras alzaba el vaso en señal de brindis

Para las once de la noche, Nami estaba totalmente ebria. Había bebido en grande cantidades porque el primer hombro que la deslumbraba de esa manera estaba con su amiga. Había bebido porque se sentía sola, porque su novio era un patán que la trataba mal cada vez que quería, había bebido porque Roronoa Zoro el hombre que ha había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo y no podía estar con él, por lealtad a Robín.

-Zoro, ve y lleva a Nami a casa. Yo me iré en tu auto y mañana antes de ir a mi despacho te lo devolveré. Yo la llevaría a su casa, pero tú vives más cerca de ella y además u se cae o algo, sabes que no tengo mucha fuerza para sostenerla- propuso la pelinegra al ver que su amiga era incapaz de conducir.

- no es necesario- respondió Nami- yo estoy bien. Iré en mi auto – dijo mientras se levantaba y se tambaleaba un poco

- yo la llevare, Nami – aseguro el único hombre de la mesa mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a sostenerse

La castaña suspiro. Era consciente de que estaba en malas condiciones y no podía llegar a casa. Así que muy a su pesar, acepto la propuesta – de acuerdo- dijo algo sonrojada al notar la cercanía del cuerpo de Zoro.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Zoro y Robín se despidieron con un beso apasionado, mas por parte de ella que por parte de él, pues estaba concentrado en la mirada de Nami, quien los observaba muy detenidamente con una inmensa tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. La pelinegra tomo las llaves del auto de su novio y Zoro ayudo a Nami a subir al auto.

-mi casa queda por…- balbuceo la peli naranja antes de ser detenida por el peli verde

-Robín me dijo dónde queda tu casa – le respondió- además tu edificio es muy cercano al edificio donde yo vivo

- de acuerdo. Pero no tenía que haberse molestado así, Zoro – le dijo con la mirada pérdida debido a los efectos del alcohol.

- no es una molestia- respondió el- no permitiría que le sucediera algo malo.

Ella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa- muchas gracias por ser tan amable conmigo – le dijo – nunca nade me había tratado así

-¿cómo no ser amable con una mujer tan hermosa como usted?- pregunto dejando a la joven sin palabras.

El camino se hizo eterno. El silencio que los rondaba era incomodo, Zoro no sabía si prestarle atención al camino o mirar las bien torneadas piernas de su acompañante, que gracias a la falda que llevaba le permitía deleitarse con tal espectáculo, además esa cálida sonrisa que le había mostrado varias veces esa noche, lo tenía hipnotizado. Nami estaba demasiado ebria como para emitir palabra alguna, así que decidió quedarse en silencio viendo las solitarias calles de New York. Hasta que finalmente llegaron al edificio. El joven estaciono el auto en el parqueadero y se bajó para poder ayudar a la amiga de su novia a bajar también.

El abrió la puerta del acompañante y le extendió la mano teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. Cuando ella bajo del auto, ambos cuerpos quedaron peligrosamente cercanos, mirándose de frente. Podían sentir sus respiraciones agitadas ante la situación en la que estaban, pero les era imposible separarse. La fuerza de atracción entre los dos cuerpos era enorme, parecían estar a punto de besarse hasta que la alarma del auto se activó automáticamente.

-disculpe Nami, yo – trato de decir Roronoa para excusarse ante la situación

- ¿me ayuda a subir a mi departamento? – pregunto la joven inocentemente mientras lo tomaba de un brazo para no caerse

Zoro se sonrojo levemente. Cosa que no le sucedía desde hacía mucho tiempo – por supuesto- alcanzo a decir mientras era guiado por ella hasta el living del edificio y luego hasta el departamento.

-ya estás en casa – le dijo el mientras le entregaba las llaves del auto y la cartera - ¿podría pedir un taxi desde tu teléfono? – le pregunto

-quédate un rato más, por favor… - le pidió ella suplicante con lágrimas en los ojos – no quiero estar sola, no todavía

El peli verde asintió con algo de lastima hacia ella. Parecía una mujer muy solitaria. Acepto la invitación y entro al departamento. Era bastante amplio y muy bien decorado. Se sentó en la sala junto a ella con la luz apagada y la observo detenidamente con el resplandor de la luna que estaba brillando esa noche - ¿Qué le sucede, Nami?

-Puede hablarme de tu, si no le molesta – le dijo ella para tratar de acabar con el poco hielo que había entre ellos.

-entonces tú también hazlo – le dijo el mientras le limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

-¿sabes, Zoro?- comenzó Nami- la verdad es que últimamente me siento muy sola – comento con tristeza – mi Madre vive en una cabaña a seis horas de aquí, mi hermano trabaja en new jersey y nos vemos muy poco, lo mismo con mis sobrinos, mi novio es un completo patán que me trata como se le da la gana… - dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir acaudaladamente de sus ojos.

-yo también soy un hombre solo, Nami – le dijo el- mi familia está en Alemania y yo aquí por mi cuenta tratando de manejar la sucursal e la empresa familiar en este país… tengo pocos amigos y trato de ocuparme de mi trabajo, pero la verdad es que cuando estoy con ellos se siente muy agradable…-confeso algo extraño con su actitud. Siempre había sido muy reservado en cuanto a su vida, incluso con Robín, pero Nami… Ella le inspiraba confianza y sabía que podía contar con ella.

-ya veo… - dijo ella mientras subía los pies al sofá y los abrazaba quedando su cabeza recostada en las rodillas.

- Nami, lo que dije en el bar es cierto, si no amas a tu novio, es mejor que no estés con el… - le aconsejo tiernamente mientras comenzaba a acariciar el largo cabello de ella haciendo que se sonrojara.

- lose- acepto ella- pero Sanji ha sido mi única compañía durante mucho tiempo, no puedo dejarlo solo después de lo que ha hecho por mi

- el agradecimiento no es un sentimiento suficiente para estar con alguien- le dijo mientras su mano comenzaba a acariciar el brazo de la joven

- no lo sé… no quiero pensar en el ahora- dijo mientras miraba al peli verde directamente a los ojos.

Sin poder evitarlo, la atracción que se había producido en el estacionamiento volvió a surgir. Los rostros se fueron acercando lentamente y sin vuelta atrás, juntaron sus labios en u apasionado beso. Nami descruzo sus piernas y se aferró a él con los brazos rodeándolo por el cuello. Zoro comenzó a tocarle las piernas y con un movimiento brusco hizo que quedara sentada sobre el mirándolo de frente. Se siguieron besando por un largo rato, con pasión, con lujuria, con una mezcla de sentimientos hacia el otro que no podían controlar. El joven paso las manos por las caderas de la chica y de nuevo, con un movimiento fuerte la giro quedando el encima de ella. La siguió besando y esta vez sus labios comenzaron a jugar con los de Nami, mordisqueando suavemente, para después comenzar a bajar por su cuello y llegar a sus pechos, le quito la camisa de tirantes y el sostén dejando su pecho desnudo, pudiendo contemplar lo grandes y redondos que eran y luego comenzó a devorarlos con locura como si se fuera su vida en ello.

Roronoa Zoro siempre había sido un hombre controlador de sus acciones, calculaba cada movimiento para nunca dar un paso en falso, pero esa noche, aquella joven que había conocido en el bar, lo tenía loco.

Nami, por su parte, gemía de placer antes las acciones de Zoro. Jamás imagino estar en semejante situación con un hombre que acababa de conocer pero el, la tenía loca, la había impactado desde el primer momento en que lo vio y además, los tragos habían hecho que se despreocupara de todo lo demás. O por lo menos eso creía ella.

-_¡Robín!_- pensó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Súbitamente se tiro hacia atrás haciendo que el peli verde se detuviera en su labor.

-Zoro, no… no podemos hacer esto… - dijo entrecortadamente la peli naranja mientras se ponía el sostén y la camisa- Robín… ella es mi amiga…

Zoro se levantó y se acomodó un poco – tienes razón – acepto tristemente- yo… no sé qué me paso… discúlpame… - le dijo mientras salía del departamento con rapidez dejando a la joven desconcertada.

Nami se quedó sentada en el sofá de la sala algo confundida. El efecto del alcohol ya se estaba pasando y estaba empezando a caer en cuanta de sus acciones. Había traicionado a su mejor amiga y eso era algo que nunca se perdonaría. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse_- ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si no me hubiese detenido?- _pensaba preocupada al notar la magnitud de la atracción que Roronoa Zoro ejercía sobre ella.

Continuara..

Ame la última parte… ustedes que ¿creen que hubiera pasado?

¡Saludos a todos! Pero en especial a shivisdivis gracias por el apoyo guapa c:


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Ahora que te conozco

Cuando Nami abrió sus ojos eran las cinco y media de la mañana. Estaba recargada en el sofá y al parecer había pasado la noche allí. Se sentó cansadamente y se estiro para poder despertarse mejor. Se tocó la cabeza sintiendo un fuerte dolo y se fue a la cocina para tomarse una pastilla. Después fue y tomo un baño de agua fría para relajarse un poco y así empezar el día con la resaca que tenía.

Salió del baño y tomo un conjunto de falda y chaqueta negra con blusa blanca por debajo. Se vistió aunque todavía se sentía muy mal. Y de un momento a otro la imagen de su beso con el novio de su amiga llego a su mente.

-¿Qué hice? – se preguntó preocupada al recordar la sucedido la noche anterior. La culpa la estaba matando – No debí tomar tanto- se replicó mientras se disponía a arreglar los papales que había dejado pendientes.

Nami Swan era una joven trabajadora. Administradora de empresas especializada en finanzas, aunque también se desempeñaba en el área de personal de la compañía para la que trabaja. A sus veinticuatro años estaba alcanzando logros que muy pocos jóvenes alcanzarían y eso era un orgullo para ella y su familia.

Su Madre, Bellemer Swan era un muy buen abogado. Había trabajado toda su vida con derecho comercial y ahora era una señora retirada de su trabajo. Vivía en una cabaña a seis horas de new york, donde recibía visitas periódicas de Nami y su hermana mayor, Nojiko, quien siguiendo los pasos de su madre, había estudiado para ser abogado y se desempeñaba en eso. Ella vivía en New jersey donde encargaba del despacho de su padre con la ayuda de Portgeas D. Ace, esposo de Nojiko y Padre de los tres sobrinos de Nami.

A las siete de la mañana, la joven tomo su portafolio, su bolso y sus llaves, se encamino hacia su oficina. Todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para que fuera hora de comenzar a trabajar pero su se quedaba en su casa perdería la cabeza pensando en lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Condujo distraída todo el camino. Sabía que Robín la llamaría a cualquier hora del día para comentar los acontecimientos de la salida y no tendría el valor para enfrentarla. Estaciono el vehículo y subió hasta la sede de la compañía donde no había nadie, puesto que era temprano. Se acomodó en su oficina y se pasó las manos por el cabello sus pirando pesadamente. Hablar con su amiga le preocupaba mucho. Fue a la cafetería y se sirvió un café muy cargado para poder ayudar a quitarse la resaca. Después tomo un vaso con agua y al salir se encontró con su compañera Monet.

-llegas temprano, Nami- le dijo a la joven.

-sí, tenía algunas cosas pendientes- respondió la peli naranja mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta su oficina.

-oye, te ves pálida ¿sucede algo? - pregunto Monet al notar el semblante de su amiga

- nada Monet, nada- respondió Nami secamente – no dormí muy bien, es todo.

-De acuerdo- respondió- si necesitas algo, solo avísame ¿sí?

-está bien, si necesito algo te avisare- dijo la joven para después entrar a la oficina.

Se sentó cansadamente y comenzó a revisar los papeles. Como encargada del personal tenía que seleccionar a alguien para una vacante en sistemas. Había comenzado desde el día anterior, pero debía escoger entre tres preseleccionado que se presentarían en su oficina a las ocho de la mañana. Y así fue. Tres hombres de mediana edad, al parecer muy experimentados llegaron puntuales a la cita junto con sus curriculums. La joven comenzó a entrevistarlos y a revisar papeles que habían entregado y encontró algo muy llamativo. Un hombre, Trafalgar Law, venia recomendado por una compañía llamada Roronoa International.

-Disculpe señor Trafalgar, ¿usted trabajo con Roronoa Internacional?- pregunto Nami tratando de confirmar lo que leía.

-así es señorita Swan- respondió el aludido

- ya veo… ¿trae alguna referencia?- pregunto la joven siguiendo el conducto regular para la contratación de un nuevo empleado.

- así es señorita, el señor Roronoa Zoro era mi jefe inmediato y ahí en mi curriculum puede ver el teléfono donde puede contactarlo – explico Law pacientemente.

Nami palideció. Según el reglamento de trabajo de la empresa donde laboraba, debía llamar a quien estaba referenciando al aspirante para el nuevo empleo y esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que Roronoa Zoro, el hombre con el que se había besado apasionadamente la noche anterior y que era el novio de su amiga. Eso seguía sonando en la mente de la joven _el novio de su mejor amiga._

Trafalgar Law era el aspirante adecuado para el puesto, a lo cual Nami no tuvo más remedio que llamar a Zoro y preguntar las referencias. Cuando los aspirantes salieron de la oficina, la joven tomo el teléfono y marco el número que el curriculum le indicaba.

-Roronoa International, muy buenos días le habla Camie ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? – respondió una joven al otro lado de la línea.

-Quisiera… quisiera hablar con… Roronoa Zoro, por favor – Dijo Nami entrecortadamente presa de los nervios.

-Por supuesto- respondió la recepcionista- ¿Quién lo llama?

- Nami… Nami Swan- respondió la peli naranja mientras comenzaba a mover frenéticamente el lapicero en las manos.

-un momento- dijo Camie para después dejar a Nami esperando unos segundos mientras escuchaba la música de espera.

-Nami yo…- fue lo primero que dijo Zoro cuando tomo la llamada.

-hola Zoro ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto la joven alegremente fingiendo no recordar nada de la noche anterior.

-Bien... ¿y tú?- respondió el peli verde sorprendido al notar el "olvido" de quien le hablaba.

-bien ya sabes, con algo de resaca, pero bien- respondió honestamente la chica- Primero que todo, muchas gracias por traerme a casa… porque tú me trajiste a casa ¿cierto?

-Sí, yo te lleve a casa- respondió Zoro- fue con mucho gusto, no te podíamos dejar por ahí tirada.

-Gracias- dijo Nami mientras el movimiento del lapicero en su mano comenzaba a adquirir mayor velocidad.

-¿a qué debo el placer de tu llamada? – pregunto intrigado el joven al notar que no era para hablar de la noche anterior.

- pues veras… quisiera pedirte unas cuantas referencias sobre el señor Trafalgar Law- respondió la chica mientras halaba una hoja de papel para poder anotar lo que Zoro le diría.

-Trafalgar Law trabajo por mucho tiempo en la compañía, Nami. Se retiró por un problema con el jefe de personal, pero en general siempre fue un buen trabajador- respondió el joven. ¿Acaso donde trabajas piensan en contratarlo?- pregunto interesado.

-Así es- Afirmo Nami- tengo a mi cargo la selección de personal- le explico.

-ya veo… - dijo el- cambiando un poco de tema, ¿has hablado con Robín?

Nami se estremeció. Estaban volviendo a tocar el tema de la salida de la noche anterior y eso era algo que no quería –No, no he hablado con ella un – dijo- pero bueno, me disculparas, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. Hablamos en otra ocasión- le dijo despidiéndose.

-De acuerdo. Que estés bien- dijo Zoro algo decepcionado porque quería seguir halando con _la amiga de su novia._

Para cuando Nami colgó el teléfono, había arrugado varias hojas, no había escrito nada, las manos le sudaban y estaba muy pálida- _¿Cómo es posible que haya tenido que volver a hablar con él? _ - se preguntaba.

-Nami ¿estás bien?- pregunto –Monet al entrar a la oficina.

-sí, estoy bien- respondió-¿sucede algo?

-¿ya escogiste la persona para sistemas? – Pregunto la compañera- es urgente que contratemos a alguien.

-sí, ya averigüe sus referencias. El elegido es Trafalgar Law- respondió Nami mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Monet interesada al ver que su amiga salida de la oficina.

- iré a tomar agua, necesito refrescarme- dijo mientras iba a la cafetería. Una vez allí se sirvió y consiguió un cigarrillo. Subió a la terraza del último piso del edificio y se sentó en unos de los muros que la rodeaban. Tomo el cigarrillo y lo encendió. Ella no solía fumar, pero estaba realmente tensa por toda la situación en la que se había metido y esa era la única manera de calmar un poco la ansiedad y los nervios que estaba sintiendo- _¿Qué le voy a decir a Robín?-_ se preguntaba con mucha preocupación.

Para cuando Zoro colgó el teléfono, las manos le sudaban y estaba totalmente pasmado, pidió un café muy cargado y siguió trabajando. El ser gerente de la compañía familiar acarreaba muchas obligaciones y no podía distraerse con semejante problema. Además, todavía tenía que hablar con su novia… ¿Qué iba a decirle?

_-Nami Swan… creo que el destino se empeña en que hablemos…-_pensaba mientras bebía un sorbo de café que había pedido.

Pero el sonido de su celular lo saco se sus pensamientos. Tomo el aparato y miro el identificador. Era la llamada que tanto esperaba y quería evitar, pero sabía que en algún momento tenía que contestarle a su novia, así que presiono un botón para tomar la llamada.

-hola Robín- saludo sin ánimo.

-hola amor ¿Cómo estás? – le saludo ella efusivamente.

-bien- dijo secamente para después tomar un sorbo de café.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto la joven al notar la frialdad de su novio.

- nada en especial- respondió el sin ningún interés.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con Nami?- le pregunto Robín inocentemente.

Zoro titubeo un poco debía ser certero en la respuesta sin darle especificaciones- bien, la lleve a su casa y tome un taxi- le dijo.

-que bien – respondió ella- ¿qué te pareció mi amiga?

Responderle a su novia que su amiga le había parecido una belleza, una mujer encantadora, hermosísima y seductora no era una respuesta correcta, aunque era lo que en verdad pensaba de Nami- una mujer muy amable e inteligente. Dijo mientras volvía a beber el café y llegaban a su mente las imágenes de lo acontecido la noche anterior.

-Nami es una mujer especial, Zoro- agrego Robín.

-muy especial- pensó esbozando una sonrisa.

-Zoro- le llamo ella al no recibir respuesta.

El joven salió de nuevo de sus pensamientos- Disculpa, estaba leyendo unos documentos- mintió.

-veo que estas muy ocupado- dijo ella con tristeza- ¿Qué te parece si vas a mi departamento esta noche? Te prometo que te compensare con lo de ayer y te hare relajar un poco- le dijo ella seductoramente.

El Peli verde quería cualquier cosa menos pasar la noche con su novia- Tengo… una cena de negocios, Robín… nos vemos otro día- se excusó el- Y si me disculpas, estoy un poco ocupado- le dijo tratando de terminar la llamada.

-De acuerdo, entonces hablamos después- dijo ella- un beso, adiós.

Zoro apago su celular y suspiro pesadamente. Estaba decidido a sacar a Nami de sus pensamientos, a costa de lo que fuera. Pero no podía verse con Robín y mucho menos "estar" con ella, no era un hombre tan miserable.

Eran las once de la mañana y Nami tenía un día espantoso. El dolor de cabeza causado por la resaca no se iba, había tenido que hablar con Zoro a causa del trabajo, además, por ser final de año, tenía los balances pendientes y mucho trabajo acumulado. Aprovechando su falta de apetito, decidió quedarse en la hora de la comida trabajando para lograr adelantar algo y poder salir temprano en la tarde.

Pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior no la dejaban en paz. Ese hombre, varonil, apuesto, inteligente, tierno y extremadamente sexy la estaba volviendo loca. Además la idea de haberse besado con el novio de su amiga, la estaba matando.

Ala una y media de la tarde y después de haber adelantado mucho del trabajo pendiente que tenía, salió de nuevo a la terraza y tomo un café acompañado de un cigarrillo. La resaca la estaba matando. La culpa también. ¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amiga que te besaste con su novio del que ella estaba realmente enamorada? Nami no tenía el corazón para hacer eso. Así que estaba decidida a guardar silencio y dejar que su mejor amiga fuera feliz al lado del hombre en cuestión.

Volvió a su despacho y encontró en su celular nueve llamadas perdidas. Era Sanji. Espero unos minutos y su celular volvió a sonar. Contesto la llamada sin mucho ánimo y se dispuso a comenzar una nueva pelea. Porque estaba segura que eso era lo que iba a pasar. Él se enojaría porque ella no le había contestado el teléfono. Y efectivamente, así fue.

-¡¿se puede saber por qué demonios no me contestas el teléfono?!- grito el joven al otro lado de la línea.

-Sanji, estaba en la terraza- trato de explicarle pacíficamente.

-¡Tienes que llevar el celular contigo, maldita sea!- grito - ¡¿y se puede saber dónde demonios andabas anoche!? ¡Te llame infinidad de veces!- le reclamo.

-llegue a casa y me quede dormida, Sanji, entiende me por favor. Y deja de gritarme que me duele mucho la cabeza. Le suplico ella.

-¡no me digas que tengo que hacer!- grito Sanji ignorándola-¡espero que esta noche no estés dormida, porque iré a tu casa! – le grito y colgó el teléfono

Nami puso el celular en el escritorio y suspiro pesadamente. No era la primera vez que su novio la trataba de esa manera, es más, esta vez había sido menos duro con ella, unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. ¿Hasta cuándo tenía que dejarse tratar así?

_-Disculpe que me entrometa, Nami, pero si usted en verdad no lo ama, no debería estar con el…_- recordó que Zoro le decía – _estoy seguro que hay muchos hombres que morirían por estar a su lado… _

La joven se secó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Tomo el teléfono y marco un número.

-Despacho Swan, le habla Ace, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- le contesto una amable voz al otro lado de la línea.

-hola Ace, habla Nami- se identificó.

-Nami, que gusto oírte de nuevo- exclamo el joven al oír a su cuñada.

-¿podría hablar con Nojiko?- pregunto la joven expectante.

-por supuesto- respondió Ace gentilmente- en un momento te la comunico.

-gracias- le dijo Nami para después esperar a que su hermano le contestara.

-Hola, Bruja- le saludo Nojiko con su misma ironía de siempre.

-no molestes, hermana- le replico ella-¿puedes ayudarme en algo?

La mayor noto el apuro en la voz de su hermana- ¿Qué sucede?

-quiero que investigues a mi novio, Sanji Black- pidió Nami.

-que lo investigue- pregunto Nojiko confundida- ¿Por qué?

-hazme ese favor, hermana- le dijo ella suplicante- investiga su vida, sus cuentas bancarias, su pasado judicial… Todo-

-no sé qué estés tramando, Nami… comento ella un puco dudosa ante la actitud de su hermana – pero te ayudare.

- muchas gracias, hermana- le dijo alegremente- esperare los datos esta tarde por mail ¿de acuerdo?

- hare todo lo posible- le dijo ella para después terminar la llamada.

_- voy a descubrir que es lo que escondes, mi querido Sanji…-_ pendo Nami mientras se disponía a seguir trabajando.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Zoro no había podido trabajar. Los labios, los besos y las caricias de aquella joven que conoció la noche anterior no lo dejaban concentrar. También sabía que era una mujer inteligente, luchadora, pero también tierna, sensible y sabía que estaba sola. Si por el fuera, sería su compañía permanente, su apoyo incondicional, pero no podía, no debía hacerlo. Ella era la mejor amiga de su novia, lo cual le dificultaba la situación.

-¿Qué hare contigo, Nami Swan?- se preguntaba mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en un cenicero repleto de ceniza.

Súbitamente la puerta de su oficina se abrió, dando paso a Franky, su compañero y amigo – Hola- saludo mientras tomaba asiento

-Hola Franky- respondió el peli verde con voz cansada.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Franky al notar el tono de voz de su amigo y jefe.

-Ah… ayer conocí a la mujer de mis sueños- confeso Zoro mientras encendía el enésimo cigarro del día.

-¿Y qué?- pregunto el compañero des complicadamente- si una mujer te gusta, simplemente dejas a tu compañera actual y listo- dijo con una sonrisa pícara – Es lo que siempre haces con las mujeres…

-No puedo hacer eso, Franky - dijo el peli verde con pesar- Robín es una mujer muy importante para mí y no puedo hacerle eso, además la mujer que conocí es su mejor amiga.

-¡¿Su mejor amiga?!- exclamo el peli azul mientras abría los ojos como platos.

-Baja la voz ¿quieres? - pidió Zoro algo fastidiado- No hay nada que hacer ahí- Dijo.

-te ves afectado, amigo- comento Franky- Si tanto te gusta esa mujer, ve y búscala y confirma tus sentimientos- Le aconsejo.

-Pero…-Trato de decir Zoro.

-Pero nada…- Le callo su amigo- Con verla no pierdes nada ¿O sí?

-Ayer nos besamos- Confeso pesadamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo Franky tratando de calmarse – Pero ¿Cómo?

-Creo que me aproveche que estaba ebria- Comento Zoro pensativo.

-Dicen que el que no corre, vuela…- Apunto Franky mientras se levantaba del asiento- Piénsalo, Hermano… No vaya a ser que arruines tu relación con Robín…

-_Mi relación con Robín…-_pensó Zoro una vez que se quedó solo en la oficina.

Rápidamente recogió unos papeles y los puso en el portafolio, se puso la chaqueta y salió de la oficina. En la calle, tomo un taxi con dirección al departamento de Robín. El camino fue largo debido al tráfico pesado. Llego al lujoso edificio y, como era de esperarse, el departamento estaba solo. Abrió la puerta con el juego de llaves que su novia le había regalado para que fuera cuando quisiera y entro.

En una mesita al lado de la puerta encontró las llaves de su auto. Bajo al estacionamiento y subió a su vehículo. Salió sin rumbo fijo por las calles de New York tratando de despejar su mente. Eran ya las seis y media de la tarde.

Nami estaba estática y sorprendida. Justo antes de dirigirse hacia su departamento, había recibido un mail de su hermana, donde le mostraba las canceladas cuentas bancarias de Sanji Black y además mostraba las grandes deudas en las que se había metido para adquirir carros y casas lujosas. También le decía que de buena fuente se había enterado que Sanji no tenía relación alguna con sus padres y que era un bueno para nada.

Nami imprimió los papeles y los leyó tres veces más. Había estado engañada desde el primer día que conoció a Sanji y eso la indignaba. Decidida, introdujo los extractos bancarios que su hermana le había enviado, en el portafolio y salió hacia su casa.

Una vez allí se cambió. Se puso una falda negra de pliegues con camisa rosa de manga corta y un escote pronunciado. Se preparó la cena y comió para calmar su dolor de estómago por no haber comido en todo el día y se sentó a esperar a Sanji mientras volvía a leer la información que le había mandado su hermana.

-_Eres un mentiroso, Sanji…-_ Pensaba decepcionada mientras tomaba un poco de coñac.

Justo a las siete y media e timbre sonó y Nami atino a guardar los papeles en un cajón de una mesa cercana. Se acomodó un poco el cabello, la ropa y abrió fingiendo no saber nada.

-Hola Sanji- dijo sin ánimo.

El la abrazo fuertemente lastimándole los brazos un poco - ¿Cómo estas, Nami?- le pregunto mientras le daba un forzado beso en los labios.

-Bien…Bien…- Respondió ella mientras intentaba liberarse del fuerte abrazo.

-Me alegra verte- le dijo el mientras se servía un poco de coñac del bar del departamento- Necesito pedirte un favor-

Nami suspiro resignada- ¿de qué se trata esta vez? – pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Estoy esperando a que me paguen un dinero, pero necesito pagar el alquiler de mi departamento- comento- ¿podrías prestarme el dinero hasta que mi amigo me pague?

La joven dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa- por supuesto, Sanji- le dijo ¿también quieres que te pague las tres cuotas atrasadas del préstamo del carro? ¿O el dinero que le debes a mi Madre? O tal vez quieres que vaya al mercado y te compre víveres necesarios para este mes… - le ofreció con sarcasmo mientras sacaba del cajón los extractos bancarios y se los entregaba.

-¡¿Qué forma de tratarme es esa!? ¡¿Me estas investigando!?- le grito el indignado mientras leía lo que su novia le había entregado y levantaba lleno de furia para comenzar a sacudirla y a pegarle golpes en la cara.

-¡suéltame!- gritaba ella desesperada mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir de su labios.

-¡A mí nadie me investiga!- le reprocho el para después empujarla contra la pared y agarrarla del cuello- Esto me lo vas a pagar…- le susurro mientras comenzaba a besarla frenéticamente.

-Sanji… suéltame por favor…- le trato de decir ella entre sollozos.

-Ahora vas a ver de lo que soy capaz-le dijo el a manera de respuesta mientras comenzaba a tocar sus pechos desenfrenadamente y a desabrochar los botones de la camisa.

Nami, con la mano libre que tenía, tomo de la mesa que había al lado de ellos el vaso en el que anteriormente había estado tomando coñac y con decisión lo estallo en la cabeza de Sanji quien se retiró unos pasos un poco aturdido por lo que había sucedido.

-Como te atreves…- le dijo mientras tomaba los papeles y salía del departamento rápidamente.

Nami cayo de rodillas inconsolablemente. Nunca había sido una mujer violenta, pero jamás iba a permitir que Sanji hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, ella estaba decidida a dejar a Sanji Black en el pasado y comenzar una vida normal.

Zoro había dado varias vueltas por la ciudad. Había tomado un trago en el bar de la noche anterior intentando relajarse y dejar de pensar en ella. Pero era imposible. Su largo cabello naranja, sus hermosos ojos castaños, sus labios suaves, carnosos y deliciosos que había probado el día anterior, sus curvas, su cuerpo perfecto… todo de Nami estaba en sus pensamientos. Salió del bar y subió a su auto. Recorrió de nuevo las calles y llego a un edificio grande. Dejo su vehículo en el estacionamiento y fue directo a la portería del edifico.

-Buenas noches, yo…- Trato de decirle al anciano portero que estaba allí.

-Usted es el joven que estaba con la señorita Nami anoche ¿cierto?- le pregunto el anciano.

-si… yo…- balbuceo ante la manera de ser tan directa de ese hombre.

-bien pueda suba, el joven Sanji ya se fue- le dijo con una sonrisa llena de complicidad.

Zoro asintió algo extrañado ante los pensamientos del hombre, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Tomo el elevador y al llegar al piso donde vivía Nami, titubeo un poco. Camino hacia la puerta y quedo algo extrañado al notar que estaba abierta. Dio unos pasos más y entro al departamento. El lugar estaba lleno de vidrio en el suelo, estaba totalmente desordenado. A un lado de la puerta estaba sentada una joven abrazando sus rodillas y al parecer estaba llorando.

-¿Nami?- Pregunto inmediatamente el peli verde mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la joven.

Nami alzo su mirada sorprendida – Zoro… ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto mientras se secaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Eso no importa- le dijo mientras le tocaba el labio- ¿Qué sucedió? – le pregunto para después ayudarla a levantarse.

-Nada…- mintió ella mientras se sacudía un poco y se acomodaba la camisa que había desabrochado Sanji.

- no me mientas- le replico el- ¿Por qué tu labio está sangrando? ¿Por qué estás tan lastimada?

La joven guardo silencio, unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos y lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarse al cuerpo de Zoro buscando un poco de protección.

-Nami…- Le dijo el mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello - ¿Fue tu novio, Sanji? – le pregunto al recordar lo que le había dicho al portero.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Ese imbécil… Me las va a pagar…- susurro Zoro mientras alzaba la cabeza de la joven y la miraba directamente a los ojos – No permitiré que nadie más te ponga un dedo encima, te lo juro-

-Gracias- le dijo Nami- Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí.

Él le regalo una hermosa sonrisa. Se acercó un poco y la beso suavemente en los labios – tenemos que hablar- Le dijo con preocupación después que se separaron – Me estas volviendo loco- le confeso

Ella se separó un poco y lo miro comprensiva – Tienes razón, tenemos que hablar- le dijo- porque tu también me estas volviendo loca.

Continuara…

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, no es porque yo lo decida así recuerden esto es un adaptación, pero también le eh agregado un par de cosas, como el súper de Franky en el capítulo anterior y algo de la personalidad de cada personaje.**

**También me gustaría si les está gustando esta adaptación, me encantaría saber su opinión.**

**Bueno eso es todo por el momento y disculpen si eh tardado, pero eh entrado a la escuela después de una semana de vacaciones, así es señoras y señores yo solo tengo una semana para vacacionar… bueno, me despido esperando sus hermosos rewies que motivan a seguir escribiendo o en este caso adaptado. **


	4. Chapter 4

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo contiene escenas un poco fuertes.

Capítulo 4 Interrupciones.

Nami se sentó en el sofá y le indico a Zoro que hiciera lo mismo – ¿Que está pasando entre nosotros? – le pregunto una vez que se acomodaron.

-No lo sé, yo… anoche… - intento decir sin mucho éxito.

-Yo sé lo que paso anoche- confeso ella tratando de quitarle un peso de encima a él.

-¿lo sabes? – Pregunto Zoro confundido - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No pensé que tuviéramos que volver a ver- aseguro la joven- Zoro, no quiero causar problemas en tu relación con Robín – le confeso con una mirada llena de preocupación.

-y yo no quiero que ella salga lastimada- comento el peli verde con pesar- pero no sé que me está pasando contigo.

Ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio por un rato. Se miraba fijamente intentando analizar la situación. Llevaban un día de conocerse y no podían evitar la atracción que sentían. Pasaron unos diez minutos que para ellos fueron una eternidad hasta que Nami interrumpió.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- comento con preocupación – no puedo permitir que alguien salgo herido por esta locura.

Zoro intento decir algo, pero el sonido del teléfono del departamento lo interrumpió- es mejor que contestes – le dijo a Nami.

Ella tomo el teléfono disgustada por la tan inoportuna interrupción - ¿Hola?

-Hola, amiga, ¿Cómo estás? – le saludo una dulce voz al otro lado de la línea.

Nami palideció - ¿Robín?- pregunto incrédula haciendo que Zoro se pusiera alerta.

-parece que hubieras acabado de escuchar a un fantasma, ¿estás bien? – le pregunto ella ante la reacción de su amiga.

-si… no te preocupes. ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto con paciencia tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-veras, Nami – comenzó robín- Zoro está en una cena de negocios y yo estoy un poco aburrida. ¿Qué te parece si voy a tu casa y preparamos la cena como en los viejos tiempos?... Así podremos comentar los detalles de la salida de anoche- le propuso algo entusiasmada.

-Robín yo… - trato de decir Nami.

-no acepto un no como respuesta – le dijo ella al notar la próxima negativa de su mejor amiga.

-la verdad es que estoy algo cansada- dijo Nami tratando de evitar la situación.

- ya te dije que no acepto un no como respuesta- le repitió robín con insistencia- a no ser que estés con Sanji…- agrego.

La peli naranja suspiro- de acuerdo, te espero en media hora- le dijo mirando a Zoro decepcionada.

-nos vemos- dijo robín para después colgar el teléfono.

-¿vas a verte con ella? – pregunto Zoro una vez que Nami colgó el teléfono.

La joven asintió sin mucho ánimo – robín es una mujer muy insistente- comento- lo mejor es que dejemos nuestra conversación para después.

Ambos se levantaron del soda y se miraron fijamente. Sin poder evitarlo, Zoro dio un paso al frente y tomo a Nami por la cintura. Comenzó a besarle el cuello haciendo que la joven se estremeciera de placer. Después comenzó a subir hacia sus labios con desesperación. Se besaron apasionadamente por un momento. Las manos del joven subieron por las piernas de Nami llegando a sus caderas. La empujo suavemente por un momento. Las besaba desesperadamente, como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna mujer. Y se excitaba más a medida que ella le respondía de la misma manera.

-Robín vendrá en media hora- murmuro la joven intentando detener la situación.

-dejémonos llevar- le respondió el mientras seguía besándola- me iré antes que ella llegue.

Nami pasó sus manos por debajo de la chaqueta y la camisa de Zoro, tocando su espalda suavemente. Se estaba dejando llevar por la atracción que el novio de su amiga ejercía sobre ella. Después comenzó a acariciarle el cabello revuelto mientras seguía correspondiendo al beso. Se cuerpo se estremecía a cada contracto con los labios de ese apuesto joven que la estaba volviendo loca.

La mano izquierda de Zoro comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que llevaba ella, mientras seguía besándola. Nunca nadie lo había hecho enloquecer de tal manera. Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación. Termino de quitarle la camisa y siguió con la falda, dejándola en ropa interior. Se levantó un poco y tiro la chaqueta, la camisa y la corbata al suelo. Mientras dejaba que Nami le quitara el pantalón, quedando solo con el bóxer que llevaba.

Se siguieron besando apasionadamente mientras Zoro tocaba los pechos de Nami y le susurraba en el oído – me estas volviendo loco.

-tú también me estas volviendo loca- le susurro ella mientras comenzaba a alar la ropa interior de él y dejaba al descubierto su gran "masculinidad".

El la miro por unos segundos para después quitarle la ropa que le quedaba. Quedo maravillado al ver el bien formado cuerpo que tenía. Después volvió a besarla mientras Nami le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas. Estaba a punto de entrar en ella cuando algo los interrumpió. El teléfono comenzó a sonar incesablemente haciendo que la excitación de la situación bajara por completo.

-¿Qué demonios…? – pregunto Zoro mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se cubría su parte íntima con los bóxer que estaban tirados en el suelo.

- señorita Nami, acá esta su amiga Nico Robín – le aviso el portero.

La joven palideció- ¿robín? – Pregunto mientras miraba a Zoro desesperada- dígale… dígale que pase – dijo preocupada mientras le pasaba la camisa a su acompañante.

Zoro ya se había puesto el bóxer y los pantalones. Se acomodó rápidamente la camisa que Nami le paso y le dio un beso en los labios – no sé qué me haces, pero me vuelves loco- le dijo para después salir de departamento. Tomo las escaleras para evitar encontrarse con su novia, llego al estacionamiento, abordo su vehículo y se fue.

Nami tomo su ropa dl suelo y se la puso rápidamente. Fue al baño, se lavó la cara y se peinó un pocoy después de escuchar el timbre fue a abrir la puerta.

-hola- saludo robín mientras pasaba a la cocina y ponía unas bolsas sobre la mesa – traje todo para que hagamos pasta- comento.

-claro- dijo Nami aliviada al notar que no se había topado con Zoro.

-¿Qué te sucedió en la cara?- pregunto la amiga alarmada ante el golpe que tenía Nami en la mejilla y la herida en el labio - ¿fue Sanji? ¿De nuevo? – exclamo muy enojada. No era la primera vez que veía golpes o heridas en el rostro de su amiga.

- no te alarmes – le dijo Nami para calmarla – nunca más volverá a suceder.

-Pero…- trato de decir robín.

- pero nada- la corto de inmediato – a partir de mañana mi relación con Sanji habrá terminado.

Robín suspiro resignada y camino lentamente hacia la sal y vio dos vasos de coñac en la mesa - ¿Estaban bebiendo? – le pregunto a Nami.

La peli naranja dudo un momento – sí, tomamos un trago y después sucedió todo – atino a decir mientras recogía los vasos - ¿quieres algo de tomar? – le pregunto tratando de que no indagara más en el tema.

-sí, un coñac estaría bien – respondió robín cuando justo antes de sentarse en el sofá encontró una corbata tirada en el piso – creo que Sanji dejo su corbata… - le dijo a Nami con una mirada picara – si estaban tan "ocupados" me hubieras dicho y no hubiera venido a interrumpir – le dijo – pero entonces… ¿Por qué te golpeo?

Nami trago saliva. Los nervios y la culpa la estaban matando. Sirvió un coñac para ella y otro para robín. Los puso en la mesa y se sentó – no estábamos haciendo nada. La verdad no se… no sé, porque se quitó la corbata – apunto mientras bebía un poco de su trago. – descubrí unas cuantas cosas de él que no le gustaron para nada. Mañana te explicare bien la situación.

-es curioso – comento robín mientras observaba detenidamente la corbata- juraría que Zoro tiene una corbata idéntica a esta – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La peli naranja se ahogó con lo que estaba bebiendo – curioso, ¿verdad? – trato de disimular.

-si- respondió robín mientras sonreía – pero mejor vámonos a preparar la pasta – propuso.

El par de amigas pasaron la noche preparando una deliciosa cena. Hablaron de la salida del día anterior causando que Nami se pusiera muy nerviosa y se sintiera culpable por todo lo que estaba haciendo… pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo Nami? Se estaba dejando llevar por una extraña atracción hacia Roronoa Zoro, novio de su mejor amiga. Lo cual la estaba torturando. Se había propuesto no volver a caer en la tentación, pero esa noche sintió el terrible deseo de besarlo y dejar que la hiciera suya. Y eso hubiese sucedido de no ser por la llegada de robín.

_-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?-_ se preguntaba Nami después de haber despedido a su amiga y antes de dormirse. Era la uno de la mañana.

-Zoro, hermano, te ves cansado – comento Franky al entrar a la oficina de su amigo y jefe el miércoles a las once de la mañana.

- no dormí en toda la noche – confeso – no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

-¿ella? – pregunto Franky extrañado.

-sí, ella, la amiga de robín-

El joven tomo asiento y miro a su mejor amigo con preocupación – nunca te había visto así hermano- le dijo.

-es porque nunca me había sentido así- afirmo Zoro mientras bebía un poco de café.

-estas mal Zoro – comento Franky – es mejor que pongas las cosas claras con tu novia, no vaya a ser que salga lastimada por lo que estás haciendo – le aconsejo.

-¿Qué demonios voy a decirle? – Pregunto Roronoa mientras perdía la paciencia - ¿Qué su mejor amiga me atrae como ninguna otra mujer en el mundo? ¿Qué voy a dejarla por estar con ella?

-¿si pudieras, dejarías a robín por su amiga? – le pregunto Franky al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

Zoro guardo silencio. No sabía que tenía Nami, pero él estaba perdiendo la cabeza por ella y lo peor de todo es que robín, una mujer a la que él le tenía mucho aprecio y respeto saldría lastimada. No podía seguir actuando como lo estaba haciendo. Tenía que frenar la situación antes de herir a robín, eso era algo que no se perdonaría jamás.

-Zoro… es mejor que no juegues con fuego, hermano- comento Franky mientras salía de la oficina.

-_es mejor que no juegues con fuego- _se repitió mentalmente mientras encendía un cigarro. No estaba dispuesto a acabar su relación con robín por ese extraño sentimiento que estaba naciendo en su interior.

-Te dije que Sanji no era un buen hombre – le reprochaba robín por teléfono.

-lose, lose – respondió la peli naranja cansada – hoy mismo cortare nuestra relación.

-eso es algo bueno- comento robín mientras suspiraba – no puedo creer que te haya estado utilizando para que le pagaras sus deudas.

- ya ves- respondió Nami – pero no permitiré que siga usándome.

- mereces un hombre que te respete y que te quiera por lo que eres, no por tu cuenta bancaria – apunto robín – además no sé cómo te soportaste a ese idiota golpeándote cada vez que le daba la gana.

- cálmate – le dijo la peli naranja- ya te dije que a partir de hoy termino con Sanji.

-eso espero – comento la joven robín – bueno, espero que me cuentes lo que pase hoy con ese monstruo. Te dejo porque tengo que llamar a hacer unas reservaciones.

-¿reservaciones? – pregunto Nami intrigada.

- la semana que viene viajare con Zoro a florida. Los dos tenemos asuntos pendientes del trabajo y aprovecharemos para pasar la semana juntos- le respondió.

El rostro de Nami se ensombreció – ya veo… bueno, entonces hablamos después – le dijo para después terminar la llamada.

La joven se pasó las manos por el cabello y suspiro pesadamente. Si de algo estaba segura era que no estaba enamorada de Roronoa Zoro. ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de un hombre en do días de conocerlo? Eso era imposible. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué se sintió tan mal cuando robín le dijo que se iba con él para florida?

Nami pidió un café y encendió un cigarro. Lo que estaba viviendo verdaderamente le estaba convirtiendo en una adicta a la cafeína y a la nicotina. Decidió entonces, concentrarse en su trabajo y acabar los balances de fin de año para el viernes. Después de eso tendría un largo mes de vacaciones. Y sí que las necesitaba. En solo tres días su mente no había dejado de trabajar tratando de descifrar la extraña atracción que Roronoa Zoro ejercía sobre ella. Tal vez lo único bueno de ese hombre había traído a su vida fue la decisión de dejar a Sanji Black. Porque lo dejaría. Eso era algo seguro.

Salió de su oficina a las seis de la tarde y se encaminó hacia el departamento de su aun novio. Vivía en uno de los mejores edificios de la ciudad. Sin avisar, subió hasta el último piso de la torre y le espero en las afueras del departamento. A las ocho de la noche, el elevador se abrió y Nami se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver salir a Sanji acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa y ojos violáceos.

-¿Nami? – Murmuro Sanji estupefacto al encontrar a su novia al lado de su departamento - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- venía a decirte que nuestra relación se acaba hoy – le respondió la peli naranja calmada – y la razón… la tienes colgada del brazo – le dijo mientras se encaminada hacia el elevador

-¡espera! – Grito Sanji mientras la agarraba fuertemente del brazo – Nami yo… puedo explicártelo todo… - le dijo.

- no necesito explicaciones – respondió Nami calmadamente – ahora, si me permites – le dijo indicándole que le soltara el brazo.

Sanji dejo ir a Nami y quedo estático junto a la mujer que la acompañaba. El no había sido el mejor novio del mundo, pero estaba consciente de que Nami era una mujer excepcional y que él era la envidia de todo por tenerla como novia. Había dejado escapar la oportunidad de su vida. Y pero era saber que no tenía dinero para pagar sus cuentas y que esta vez ella no estaría allí para sacarlo de apuros.

-¡Maldición! – Exclamo mientras abría la puerta del apartamento – Tengo que buscarme otra como ella. Susurro mientras entraba con su acompañante.

-Me alegra que hayas podido salir a cenar conmigo hoy – comento robín a su novio en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad.

-sí, a mí también me alegra haber venido contigo – respondió Zoro mientras leía atentamente el menú del restaurante.

-¿sabes? Ya hice las reservaciones para el viaje a florida – comento robín mientras bebía un poco de vino.

-¿florida? – Pregunto el peli verde extrañado - ¿viajaras a Florida? – pregunto inocentemente.

-¿lo olvidaste? – Pregunto robín algo decepcionada – viajaremos a Florida juntos la próxima semana – le recordó.

-¡oh! Es verdad. Lo siento, pero lo olvide. Dijo Zoro, los últimos días había estado tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos y problemas que había olvidado por completo su viaja a florida – He tenido mucho trabajo – se excuso.

-Te entiendo – le dijo ella comprensivamente – Espero que no olvides un día antes de irnos – comento divertida.

Ambos jóvenes ordenaron la cena y comieron amenamente. Si había algo que Zoro no podía negar era la buena química que compartía con su novia. Nunca se les acababa el tema de conversación y ella siempre arrancaba una sonrisa del rostro. El estaba enamorado de ella, de eso no había duda. La amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Pero todavía tenía que descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Nami. Si no lo había pronto, se volvería loco.

-estuvo delicioso – comento Robín después de la cena.

- así es – respondió Zoro- pediré la cuenta y te llevare a casa – le propuso.

-me gustaría que fuéramos donde Nami- le pidió ella – iba a terminar con su novio y creo que necesita compañía.

Zoro palideció - ¿Nami? – Pregunto dudoso - ¿Por qué no te vez con ella mañana? – atino a decir para salirse de la situación.

-No nos demoraremos. Te lo prometo – le dijo ella mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

El joven no pudo resistirse. Tendría que verla a ella de nuevo. Pero todo era por complacer a su novia -De acuerdo – acepto para después suspirar pesadamente.

Nami llego a su departamento algo sorprendida. Sabía que Sanji era un hombre mentiroso en el cual ella no podía confiar, pero jamás pensó que la engañara con otras mujeres. Por sus mejillas comenzaron a rodar algunas lágrimas. Se sentó en el sofá y recordó lo acontecido allí la noche anterior. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. ¿Cuánto daría ella por tener a un hombre como Roronoa Zoro? Se preguntaba con tristeza. Él era el hombre perfecto y eso lo había notado desde el primer día que lo vio. Si ella estuviese en el lugar de Robín seria la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero no lo era. Ahora era simplemente una joven, empresaria exitosa, con una vida sentimental destruida. Y si no arreglaba la situación que estaba viviendo rápidamente, destruiría la vida sentimental de su mejor amiga. Eso era algo que nunca se perdonaría.

Robín se había comportado de una manera incondicional con Nami. Siempre había estado con ella en los peores y mejores momentos. La había visto llorar y sonreír. La había visto estar en la cima y caer para volver a levantarse. Todo sin pedirle nada a cambio. Era la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener. Nami no podría hacerle daño a ella. No podía decirle que la había engañado con su novio. No tenía el corazón ni el valor para decirlo.

Se levanto pesadamente del sofá y se metió a la ducha. Se quito la ropa y se baño con agua fría. Tal vez de esa manera podría organizar sus pensamientos. Salió y se puso un pijama muy sexy. De tirantes y demasiado corta color grisáceo. Se peino un poco el cabello dejando que las gotas de agua recorrieran su espalda. Ordeno una pizza y se sentó a ver televisión. No se permitiría seguir pensando en el novio de robín.

Quince minutos después sonó el timbre.

-_no pensé que la pizza llegaría tan rápido-_ pensó Nami para después levantarse y abrir la puerta- _es extraño que el portero no me haya avisado._

-¡HOLA!- exclamo robín una vez que su amiga le abrió la puerta.

-¿Robín? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto inmediatamente.

-pensé que necesitarías compañía- respondió la joven mientras indicaba que su novio venia con ella.

-Zoro…- murmuro Nami estupefacta- ya veo a que te referías con lo de compañía- le dijo a Robín.

-Ya vez- dijo mientras halaba a su novio y ambos se sentaban en el sofá.

Zoro estaba impactado. Si, era verdad que ya la había visto desnuda, pero verla con ese diminuto pijama, su larga cabellera toda mojada y un poco revolcada y su piel expuesta para su gran deleite lo tenía extasiado.

-¿estás bien? – fue lo primero que pregunto el peli verde interesado.

-sí, estoy bien- respondió Nami cortante.

-¿cortaste con él? – pregunto robín refiriéndose a Sanji.

-sí, lo hice- respondió la peli naranja – lo encontré con otra chica en su departamento- les conto.

-¿lo dices así de calmada?- pregunto lo amiga.

- ya no sentía nada por Sanji- comento Nami- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Tirarme a llorar como una magdalena?

-bueno, me alegra ver que no estás afectada- comento Robín.

- sé que hay muchos hombres que morirían por estar contigo, Nami – comento Zoro que había estado pendiente de la conversación.

-pero el que yo quiero que este conmigo, no puede estarlo- respondió ella con una mirada sarcástica haciendo que el joven bajara la cabeza.

-¿De quién hablas?- pregunto Robín que no había entendido nada.

- es una larga historia- le respondió Nami- ¿quieren tomar algo?- pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Vino estaría bien- respondió Robín- ¿y tú, Zoro? Le pregunto a su novio.

-Un whisky si tienes, estaría bien para mí- le dijo sin ánimo alguno.

Nami se levanto y se fue hasta el bar del departamento. Sirvió los tragos y los puso en la mesa de la sala. Tocaron el timbre y recibió la pizza. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá y los miro divertida.

-¿Quieren pizza?- les pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- pregunto al notar la expresión de su amiga.

-seria gracioso ver a tu novio comiendo pizza con whisky- comento mientras introducía una porción a su boca.

- la verdad se ve deliciosa- dijo Zoro- comeré, así sea con whisky- apunto mientras tomaba un trozo y le dirigía una mirada divertida a Nami.

Los tres se quedaron comiendo pizza hasta la una de la madrugada. Zoro y Nami no cesaban de mirarse lujuriosamente y algunas veces con culpa, lo cual robín no noto. Ella se sentía feliz de que se amiga y su novio se hubiese llevado tan bien. Nami era una persona muy importante para ella y la aprobación que le diera respecto a sus parejas era fundamental en sus relaciones. Y esta no era la excepción. Le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella y Zoro juntos, lo cual haría más a menudo, para disfrutar de las personas a quien más quería, ella no sabía que eso le traería problemas en el futuro.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

La cruda verdad.

Este es el primer capítulo con contenido para mayores de esas. Por eso cambio el fic a categoría M. espero les guste y aprecien las escenas que leerán a continuación.

Viernes en la tarde. Un día maravilloso. Después de una extraña semana, Nami salía esa misma noche a vacaciones. Y se las merecía. Desde el lunes en la noche no dejaba de pensar en aquel peli verde que le producía extrañas sensaciones cada vez que le veía. Y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable al saber que el hombre que había puesto su vida de cabeza, era ese mismo del cual su mejor amiga estaba profundamente enamorada.

-Parece que te estas volviendo adicta a la nicotina – le saludo Monet mientras notaba el cigarrillo que sostenía Nami en la mano.

-Mucho trabajo- respondió Nami mientras seguía concentrada en la pantalla de su computadora.

-Te traigo la libreta de vacaciones. Fírmala y oficialmente estarás un mes por fuera de la compañía- le indico la peli verde mientras le entregaba dicha libreta.

Nami tomo un lapicero y firmo sin ánimo alguno. Se la devolvió a su compañera y siguió dándole los toques finales a los balances que tenía que entregar antes de irse- Espero que todo salga bien mientras yo no estoy- comento con un aire de preocupación.

-Todo estará bien- respondió Monet- Pero me preocupas tú. Has perdido peso y estás viviendo con café y cigarrillos. ¿Estás bien?

-Ya te lo dije. He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente- Le repitió Nami mientras esperaba a que sus informes se imprimieran.

-Como quieras. Ya sabes que si necesitas algo estaré aquí para ayudarte, Nami- le ofreció Monet para después salir de su oficina.

La peli naranja suspiro pesadamente. Si entregaba estos balances a su jefe, saldría a vacaciones y podría irse de la ciudad un mes entero. Necesitaba organizar sus ideas. Si no lo hacía pronto perdería la cabeza. Además quería alejarse de Robín y su novio por un tiempo. Tenía que hacerlo. Se levantó, tomo los balances y salió de su oficina con dirección a la de su jefe. Le entrego todo los papeles y se despidió. Regreso para tomar sus cosas y salió del edificio.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y la ciudad estaba llena de gente. Condujo con cuidado hasta su departamento y una vez allí se dio un baño caliente para quitarse todo el cansancio. Salió y se preparó algo de comer. Lo que Monet le había dicho era verdad. Estaba viviendo de café y cigarrillos había perdido más peso que lo que hubiera perdido en un mes en el gimnasio. Se disponía a ver una película cuando el teléfono sonó.

Nami se levantó de la cama perezosamente. Tomo el teléfono y contesto - ¿Hola?

-Hola amor- le saludo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-Sanji. ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto impaciente – Te he dicho que no me llames. No tienes ningún motivo para llamarme.

-Quiero que salgamos hoy. Necesito verte. Me haces mucha falta- le dijo el en un tono seductor.

-Pero tú no me haces falta Sanji- Respondió Nami tajante.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan dura conmigo?- le pregunto en tono suplicante- Fui a visitarte y le ordenaste al portero que no me dejara subir.

-Sanji, no seas descarado- le reprocho la peli naranja- Te encuentro en compañía de otra mujer, me entero de que tus cuentas bancarias están canceladas, que estas lleno de deudas y que pretendes que yo te las pague y ¿Aun así me llamas?

-Nami no seas tan dura conmigo- le pidió Sanji- Yo te amo.

-¿Me amas?- Pregunto Nami indignada- Tu no me amas, Sanji. No seas cínico. Le dijo para después colgar el teléfono.

En los últimos días Sanji no había parado de llamar. Fingía arrepentimiento, pero Nami sabía que todo eran mentiras. No podía creerle después de lo que él había hecho. Se había enamorado de él, pero había salido engañada y había sufrido mucho. No era justo. No estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, tal vez nunca lo haría. Pero esa semana sus pensamientos solo estaban dirigidos hacia cierto chico que no podía sacar de su mente. También estaban dirigidos a su amiga y al sentimiento de culpa que tenía por estarse comportando de la peor manera.

-_Nadie me ama. De eso estoy segura-_ Pensaba Nami mientras se disponía a regresar a su habitación. Hasta que el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¡Te dije que no me volvieras a llamar, Sanji! – grito la joven cuando contesto el teléfono.

-¿Nami?- pregunto Robín una vez que escucho el grito de su amiga- No soy Sanji.

-Robín… Disculpa… Yo… - balbuceo ella- Pensé que era él.

-Descuida- Respondió la amiga- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy en la noche?

Nami se estremeció. Sabía que su amiga estaba tramando algún tipo de salida. Pero lo que menos quería ella era ver a Zoro- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó.

-Para que vayamos al teatro, Zoro, tú y yo- le propuso.

-Robín la verdad he tenido una semana muy ocupada. Estoy cansada y mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer- trato de excusarse.

-Amiga, estarás en vacaciones por el próximo mes. Además Zoro y yo saldremos el domingo para Florida y quisiera verte ante de eso- le dijo ella suplicante.

-Robín… No estoy de ánimo… - trato de decir Nami.

-Por favor, Nami… Anteriormente, cuando te invitaba a salir, nunca me decías que no… - le reprocho.

Nami guardo silencio. Estaba siendo muy evidente con Robín y ella tenía razón. – De acuerdo- dijo después de unos minutos.

-Perfecto. Zoro pasara a recogerte en una hora. Y después vendrán por mí – Dicho esto, Robín colgó el teléfono.

La joven palideció. Zoro iris por ella y tendrían que recorrer el trayecto hasta el departamento de Robín solos. Fue hacia su armario y tomo un hermoso vestido color champaña, de tirantes y con algunos brillantes adornándolo. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo. Recogió su cabello y lo organizo de una manera que la hacía ver simplemente espectacular. Se maquillo un poco y para cuando Zoro fue a recogerla, estaba lista.

Zoro no estaba muy feliz que digamos. Había cedido a recoger a Nami en su departamento solo por complacer a su novia, pero no quería verla. Sabía que el solo escuchar su voz lo enloquecería. Como todo en ella. Se vistió elegantemente, tal y como la ocasión lo ameritaba. Condujo hasta el departamento de la amiga de su novia pensativo. Trataría de hablar lo menos posible con Nami y recorrer tranquilamente el trayecto hasta el departamento de Robín. Estaciono su auto frente del elegante edificio donde vivía la joven. Se najo y encendió un cigarro. Unos segundos después, por la puerta del living apareció Nami. Estaba bellísima. Ese vestido champaña que llevaba la hacía ver radiante y muy sensual.

-¿llegaste hace mucho? – fue lo primero que pregunto al acercarse al vehículo.

-Acabo de llegar – le contesto el mientras la miraba embelesado – estas bellísima – le dijo.

La joven se sonrojo al máximo- Gracias- dijo tímidamente – tú no te quedas atrás – comento mientras lo miraba detalladamente. Llevaba un smoking impecable, que lo hacía lucir muy bien y su cabello ligeramente peinado hacia atrás le daba un toque sexy y masculino que tanto atraía a Nami.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes. No daban crédito a la atracción que entre ellos existía y que con el paso de los días se hacía más grande.

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Nami tratando de terminar con esa situación.

-De acuerdo – respondió Zoro mientras hacía gala de su cortesía le abría la puerta del auto y la ayudaba a acomodase. Dio la vuelta y abordo el vehículo.

El trayecto hasta de Robín fue largo y silencioso. La tensión que se producía entre ellos crecía a casa minuto. Y el deseo se estaba haciendo incontrolable. Las miradas lujuriosas que Zoro le daba a Nami no pasaban desapercibidas por ella. Y aunque le costara aceptarlo, a la peli naranja le encantaba saber que no era ella sola la que sentía una atracción tan incontrolable.

Llegaron al departamento a la joven Nico y se quedaron estacionados al frete del edificio por un largo rato- No me canso de decirte que te vez hermosa, Nami- Comento Zoro.

-Gracias- respondió ella mientras evitaba su mirada- ¿No crees que sería mejor si llamaras a Robín le avisaras que estamos aquí?- le propuso para salir de la situación.

-Tienes razón- respondió el al darse cuenta que su actitud no era la correcta. Rápidamente tomo su celular y marco el número de su novia, le aviso que la estaban esperando y encendió un cigarro.

-¿Quieres uno? – le pregunto Zoro a Nami.

-Lo necesito- respondió ella mientras tomaba el cigarro que su acompañante le ofrecía y lo encendía.

Robín bajo rápidamente al living y se encontró con su novia y con su amiga- Buenas noches- dijo amablemente mientras besaba a Zoro en los labios.

-Hola. Respondió Nami sin ánimo alguno- llegaremos tarde – dijo mientras se dirigía al vehículo y subía por la puerta trasera.

-Tiene razón- le apoyo Zoro mientras ayudaba a su novia a acomodarse en el auto y la observaba detenidamente. Llevaba un hermoso vestido negro sin mangas, ceñido al cuerpo, resaltando sus prominentes curvas. Su cabello negro lo traía debidamente recogido haciendo más visibles las finas facciones de su rostro. Era hermosa. Y Zoro lo sabía.

Llegaron al teatro y se acomodaron en un tranquilo balcón. Robín observaba atentamente la obra que presentaban, mientras Nami sumida en sus pensamientos y Zoro la contemplaba fijamente. En el receso, Robín y Nami se dirigieron al tocador como todo buen par de amigas.

-¿Verdad que es hermoso? – pregunto Robín mientras se retocaba el maquillaje.

-¿Hermoso? – pregunto Nami sin entender una palabra de lo que su amiga decía.

-Sí, Hermoso- afirmo ella – Zoro…

-¡Ah, eso!... Como quieras… - respondió la peli naranja sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Sabes? Creo que la otra semana en Florida, Zoro me propondrá matrimonio- comento Robín con un brillo de emoción en sus oscuros ojos.

El rostro de Nami perdió todo el color que tenía- ¡¿Matrimonio?!- Pregunto incrédula- llevan poco tiempo saliendo.-Si, lo sé. Pero nos amamos y muchas veces hemos hablado de pasar la vida juntos.

–La vida juntos… - Repitió Nami mecánicamente – si es así, espero que les vaya bien- dijo tristemente.

-Espero que me proponga matrimonio, porque la verdad a mí me encantaría pasar el resto de mis días a su lado- comento Robín.

- Veo que estas muy enamorada… - murmuro Nami mas para su que para su amiga. – Nunca había sentido esto por alguien. Zoro me hace sentir muy especial- apunto la joven.

Esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua helada a la joven Swan. Sin habérselo propuesto, se estaba involucrando con el novio de su mejor amiga y si las cosas seguían así acabaría destruyendo su relación. ¿Pero cómo resistirse a ese hombre tan sexy y varonil? Le era totalmente imposible. Siempre se proponía terminar con ese "Coqueteo" que había entre ellos, pero no era capaz de resistirse a esos tentadores labios masculinos. Súbitamente salió del tocador y llego al balcón en el que estaban ubicados - ¿Podrías darme un cigarro? – le pregunto a Zoro.

-Claro. ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto al notar el pálido semblante de la joven.

-Nada. No me sucede nada- Respondió ella mientras encendía el cigarro, lo aspiro fuertemente y cerró los ojos para evitar encontrarse con esa irresistible y profunda mirada.

-¿Nami? ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Robín al ingresar al lugar - ¿Por qué te fuiste del tocador?

- No sucede nada, Robín – Respondió la peli naranja mientras esperaba impaciente a que la función continuara.

-Pero… trato de decir Robín pero la música que indicaba que la obra se reanudaría la interrumpió.

La obra termino a las doce de la noche. Nami se levantó aliviada y recogió sus cosas – Muchas gracias por la invitación. Espero que les vaya muy bien en Florida. Nos vemos después- Dijo mientras se disponía a salir del teatro.

-¡Espera!- exclamo Robín – Zoro y yo te llevaremos a casa – le ofreció.

- No es necesario. Tomare un taxi. Dijo tratando de evitar algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Es muy tarde como para tomar un taxi tu sola – le dijo Zoro – nosotros te llevaremos.

- No se preocupes. Puedo cuidarme sola – les dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras de la edificación y se subía a un taxi con dirección a su casa dejando a Zoro y a Robín sorprendidos.

-¿Qué le sucede a Nami? Pregunto Robín algo sorprendida ante la actitud de su amiga.

-Tal vez está cansada. Eso es todo – Dijo Zoro disimulando su preocupación- Vamos, te llevare a casa- le dijo mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

Sentir que el mundo se detiene casa vez que ese hombre te mira, sentir tu estomago estallar con su sola presencia, sentir rabia y frustración incontenibles cada vez que lo ves con otra persona, son solo señales de que el sentimiento que tienes por él es amor puro. Eso le pasaba a Nami Swan. L a diferencia es que el hombre por el que ella sufría era el novio de su mejor amiga, haciendo la situación más insoportable.

Llego a su departamento y se tumbó en el sofá sin encender las luces. Todas las lágrimas que había contenido durante las últimas horas, estaban saliendo sin piedad. Se sentía culpable y miserable. Ella debía estar feliz por su amiga, pero no lo estaba. Y quería estarlo, pero su corazón no se lo permitía. Se había enamorado de Zoro en muy poco tiempo y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias con todo el dolor que sentía. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza y poso su mirada en el techo tratando de encontrar allí un poco de consuelo para su sufrimiento. Se quedó estática tratando de poner su mente en blanco cuando el timbre del departamento sonó. Se levantó maldiciendo a los diseñadores del edificio por no poner rejilla en las puertas de los departamentos. Cuidadosamente abrió tratando de ver quien estaba allí.

-Hola- susurro Zoro al ver que le abrían la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Nami mientras abría la puerta completamente para que el pasara.

-Necesitaba verte – respondió el mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá donde había estado Nami unos minutos atrás.

-Nosotros no podemos vernos más, Zoro – le dijo la peli naranja mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-¿Qué sucedió hoy en el teatro? – pregunto interesado.

-No sucedió nada especial – respondió ella tajante.

-dime la verdad- pidió calmadamente - ¿Qué te dijo Robín para ponerte así?

-¿Vas a proponerle matrimonio en Florida?- pregunto Nami sin rodeos, tratando de disipar todas sus dudas.

-Era eso… - dijo el peli verde al notar el motivo de las lágrimas de la joven.

-Respóndeme- pidió ella impaciente – solo respóndeme esa pregunta….

-Hace una semana, SI, pero ahora no lo sé – respondió con honestidad – Robín es una mujer muy importante para mí. En ella he encontrado todo el cariño y el amor sincero que he buscado durante muchos años, Nami… jamás pensé que lo que siento por ella se fuera a ver tan afectado al conocerte, no sé qué me haces, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un segundo. Cuando estoy en la oficina, en casa, cuando estoy con ella… ¡me estoy volviendo loco Nami!- Exclamo mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y la besaba salvajemente.

La mente de la joven indicaba que no respondiera de esos besos, pero su corazón…. Su corazón le decía que se dejara llevar, que le respondiera cada uno de sus besos con más intensidad, que satisficiera su deseo. Rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos y comenzó a devolverle los besos con mucha más pasión y devoción. Sin dificultad le quito la ropa y dejo que el e quitara el vestido que llevaba. Se levantaron dificultosamente y sin dejar de besarse fueron directo a la habitación donde se tumbaron en la acolchada cama, el encima de ella y se siguieron besando y acariciando por largo rato. Zoro le quito la ropa íntima que Nami llevaba y la observo detenidamente unos segundos. Después paso su lengua por los pechos de la joven haciendo que ella gimiera y se estremeciera de placer. Luego volvió a sus labios tratando de devorarlos con sus apasionados besos y acto seguido llego hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de ella mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus grandes pechos.

Nami se deshizo de la ropa interior de Zoro y lo hizo voltear quedando ella encima de él. Le beso desesperadamente el pecho, bajando por su abdomen y llegando a aquella parte intima que tanto había estado buscando. Jugo con él un poco y después lo introdujo en su boca causando que el joven se estremeciera y gimiera de la excitación que ella le producía y le agarrara la cabeza con sus manos presionándola contra él. Unos minutos después estaba Zoro de nuevo encima de Nami. La besaba apasionadamente mientras trataba de acomodarse un poco. La joven lo abrazo con las piernas y suavemente hizo que él entrara en ella. Se miraron unos segundos con sus miradas nubladas por el deseo. Después de unos minutos llegaron al tan anhelado clímax, sintiéndose felices y satisfechos, de haber compartido un momento tan especial como ese. Finalmente, se quedaron dormidos, ella reposando sobre el pecho de él y rodeándolo con un brazo. Ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de una placentera noche, Nami abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con el cuerpo de Zoro –_Fue real-_ pensó mientras se levantaba cautelosamente y buscaba una bata para cubrirse, se encamino hacia la cocina y preparo un delicioso desayuno. Cuando estaba a punto de llevarlo a la cama, el sonido de un celular la interrumpió. Busco en los bolsillos del saco de Zoro y al ver el identificador, vio que era Robín quien llamaba. Rápidamente corrió hasta la habitación y despertó a Zoro de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede…? Pregunto el un tanto adormilado y sorprendido ante el apuro de Nami.

-¡Es Robín! – Exclamo la chica mientras le señalaba el celular.

El joven tomo el aparato y contesto la llamada - ¿Hola?

-Hola amor- saludo amablemente - ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy… en mi departamento… dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿olvidaste que íbamos a salir temprano? – Pregunto la joven – quedaste de recogerme a las nueve y son las diez.

-¡¿Las Diez?! – Exclamo el peli verde alarmado – Disculpa… anoche estuve ocupado… Trabajando… - se disculpó mientras miraba tiernamente a Nami quien solo atino a agachar su cabeza.

-arréglate y vienes por mí a las once ¿Te parece? – propuso Robín despreocupadamente.

-De acuerdo. Allí estaré. Nos vemos – dijo para después colgar el teléfono y mirar a Nami con pesar – Tengo que irme- le dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba su ropa por todo el departamento.

- Pero… prepare el desayuno… - comento ella decepcionada.

-Discúlpame. Hoy debo salir con Robín a comprar lo necesario para el viaje a Florida – dijo el mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

- Entiendo – dijo Nami tristemente – entonces, nos vemos.

Zoro le dio un corto beso en los labios que no fue correspondido. Le sonrió y salió del departamento dejándola sola. La castaña se recostó contra la pared y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar libremente por sus mejillas. No podía engañarse, sabía que esa relación no podría ser jamás y sabía que mientras más se ilusionara, peor iba a ser el golpe. Había pasado la noche con él y había sido un terrible error que no podría volver a cometer. Se encamado hacia la cocina y tiro a la basura la comida que había preparado, Después salió al balcón que tenía una preciosa vista a la ciudad y encendió un cigarrillo. No podía dejar de llorar. Se había enamorado del hombre equivocado y no podía dejar que sus sentimientos le jugaran una mala pasada. No de nuevo. Pareciera que su vida sentimental no tenía arreglo. Se enamoró de Sanji y con tres años de relación lo único que hizo fue sufrir. Se enamoró de Roronoa Zoro y no podía estar con él. Ni aunque el cortara con Robín. No sería justo con su amiga.

Entro de nuevo al departamento y recogió su ropa y sus cosas. Se bañó rápidamente y salió de compras. Tenía que preparar todo. Viajaría a la cabaña de su Madre ese mismo día apenas estuviera lista. Tenía que irse. No podía quedarse en esa ciudad un segundo más. Tenía que despejar su mente y la mejor manera era irse de la ciudad y pasar un tiempo con su familia. No se podía dejar destrozar, no ahora que se había liberado de Sanji y que estaba dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida sin él. Una nueva vida dejando atrás esa desastrosa semana que había tenido.

Zoro salió de la casa de Nami muy aturdido. No sabía que estaba haciendo. Subió al auto y condujo con dirección a su casa. Una vez allí, tomo una ducha rápida, se vistió con unos jeans y una camisa de manga corta blanca a recoger a Robín. Estaba muy pensativo. Esa joven naranja lo estaba volviendo loco. A tal punto que había pasado la noche con ella en un impulso. ¡Él siempre estaba en control de todas las situaciones! ¡No se dejaba manejas por un estúpido impulso! ¡La había besado como si fuera su novia antes de irse!

-¡Hola amor! – saludo Robín una vez que abordo el vehículo sacando a su novio de sus pensamientos.

-Hola- dijo el sin animo.

-Vamos al centro comercial ¿Te parece? – propuso la peli roja sin notar la poca atención que su novio le prestaba.

-Claro – respondió el peli verde mientras encendía el auto y conducía hasta el lugar.

-¿En que estabas trabajando anoche hasta tan tarde? – pregunto Robín durante el camino.

-¿Ah?... Trabajando en… en… trabajando en contratación de personal…- balbuceo a manera de respuesta.

-¿Personal? Pero… si en tu compañía hay jefe de personal… - comento la joven dubitativa.

Zoro tosió para disimular su incomodidad – si, por supuesto. Pero yo… yo tengo que supervisar todo y más ahora que viajare por una semana…

-Viajaremos – le corrigió ella mientras le dedicaba una amable sonrisa.

-Viajaremos – repitió el con pesar.

La pareja llego al centro comercial. Por ser sábado al medio día, había mucha gente de compras. Todos preparaban las vacaciones. Recorrieron el sitio mientras Robín compraba trajes de baño, pequeñas faldas y camisas- pronto comenzaría el invierno y ella aprovecharía los últimos días en Florida. Pasaron por una joyería y Robín se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Zoro al notar la atención que su novia le prestaba al almacén.

-Estos anillos… Están preciosos- comento ella emocionada al observar dos argollas de matrimonio.

-Robín yo… - trato de decir el.

-Escucha Zoro: ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, yo esperaba que me lo propusieras en Florida pero…

-Pero… ¿Me estás hablando de matrimonio?- pregunto Zoro incrédulo ante lo que oía.

-Entremos- propuso ella – solo quiero mirar las argollas más de cerca.

-Robín…-

-Por favor… le dijo la joven suplicante.

Roronoa asintió con la cabeza de mala gana. Entraron a la joyería y dejo que su novia echara un vistazo a los anillos. Nada perdería con eso. Acepto incluso a medirse una con tal de salir pronto de ahí. Oía vagamente como su novia mencionaba todo sobre cómo se verían en su s dedos, como combinarían con todo y demás comentarios. Pero su mirada estaba perdida en la entrada del almacén. Allí estaba cierta peli roja de hermosa mirada café mirándolos impactada. Ella había visto todo.

**Bueno hasta aquí el quinto capítulo espero que les guste tanto como a mi adaptarlos, eh seguido algunos consejos de releerlo y editar y cambiar algunas cosas pero como ya eh mencionado antes esto es una adaptación ya está hecho yo solo lo adapto a one piece, aunque es relativamente sencillo es muy tardado escribir y escribir :3 **

**Bueno espero sus hermosos comentarios, de verdad motivan c: **

**PD: soy cosplayer y tengo cierto proyecto Nami X Zoro que me gustaría realizar con mi actual pareja. No sé si sea de su agrado ver fotografías de ellos dos en situaciones románticas o trayendo a la vida real imágenes que hay por la web de ellos dos. Si lo acepto soy gran fan de esta pareja y últimamente de Law X Nami… Torao simplemente es encantador. **

**Sin más y esperando sus comentarios me despido… atte. Iris Zky-Walker **


	6. Chapter 6

**Discúlpenme si me tarde mucho en actualizar este Fic. Pero mi mes ha sido demasiado agotador. Ya me quedan tres semanas de universidad y son las más intensas… pero en fin prometo tener el otro lo más pronto posible.**

**Espero sus hermosos comentarios :3 que siempre me motivan a seguir adaptando esta historia. les recuerdo el fic NO es mío es de L kinomoto, yo solo adapto a one piece :3 **

Capitulo seis: De complicaciones y malos entendidos.

Salir de compras había sido una buena elección. O al menos eso creía ella. En el centro comercial había podido despejarse y pensar bien las cosas. Además había comprado ropa muy linda y adecuada para el paseo a la cabaña de su Madre. Recorrió tranquila los corredores observando detenidamente casa vitrina. Y hubo una en particular que le llamo mucho la atención. Dentro de un almacén de joyas estaba una joven de cabello corto y liso, color negro, no pudo detallarla bien puesto que le estaba dando la espalda, pero eso no era todo. La acompañaba un hombre de cabello verdes revolcados y penetrantes ojos negros – _"No puede ser" –_pensaba Nami mientras se acercaba más para distinguir bien las figuras. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. Eran Zoro y Robín quienes estaban allí. Parecían estar muy felices midiéndose unas argollas doradas. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba parada justo en la entrada de la tienda y él estaba mirando estupefacto. Retrocedió dos pasos y siguió su camino naturalmente, evitando saludarlos.

"_supongo que decidieron casarse…"_- se dijo con tristeza mientras seguía su recorrido y llegaba al estacionamiento del centro comercial. Subió a su auto y condujo desesperada hacia su departamento mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Zoro la había usado, había estado con ella sin importarle sus sentimientos… Al llegar a casa empaco su ropa en una malera y se cambió. Le esperaba un largo recorrido, pero estaba decidida a irse por esa semana. No podía estar más tiempo en New York.

Con mucha dificultad bajo las maletas y los paquetes hasta el estacionamiento y los acomodo en el auto. Respiro profundamente y encendió el vehículo último modelo que tenía. Decidida, arranco con dirección a la cabaña de su Madre en New Haven a alrededor de cuatro horas de New York. Allí se encontraría con su familia y pasaría una agradable semana, se olvidaría de todo y podría comenzar a reconstruir su vida.

-Zoro… - murmuro Robín por segunda vez tratando de sacar a su novio del trance en el que estaba.

-¿AH?-

-¿Por qué miras la entrada tan fijamente? – cuestiono la joven al notar que la mirada de él se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Es que… bueno, yo… olvídalo- sugirió el mientras se quitaba la argolla y se la devolvía al joyero – es mejor que nos vayamos-

-Pero Zoro… ni siquiera hemos elegido las argollas… - protesto ella.

-Robín… en ningún momento te dije que fuéramos a casarnos, simplemente accedí a probarme estas sortijas- le explico el perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pero amor…- suplico la joven mientras era examinada de pies a cabeza por el joyero quien la miraba con lastima.

-¡PERO NADA!- exclamo Zoro furioso mientras salía y encendía un cigarro – _"en qué demonios estoy pensando" – _se preguntó desesperado mientras tomaba asiento en una banca y pensaba frenéticamente en la reacción que podía tener Nami ante lo que había visto.

-Zoro…- susurro Robín después de salir del almacén muy apenada por todo lo que había sucedido.

-Es mejor que te lleve a casa- dijo el mientras se levantaba y recogía los paquetes.

-yo… yo no quise presionarte, es solo que… pues… la idea de pasar contigo el resto de mis días me llena de emoción… - trato de disculparse la peli negra.

-Robín, eso es una decisión que toma tiempo… no puedes presionarme así… - le dijo Zoro un poco más calmado mientras iban llegando al estacionamiento.

-lo siento- dijo ella un tanto avergonzada.

El camino fue largo y silencioso. Robín se sentía mal por lo que había hecho. Era verdad que ella quería casarse con Zoro, pero no quería obligarlo. Ella quería formar una familia y así poderle decir a su novio un secreto que estaba guardando hacia poco. El por su parte, se sentía culpable ¿Qué estaría pensando Nami? Ella los había visto probarse los anillos, había visto el sonriente rostro de Robín. Estaba seguro de que estaba muy mal. Pero no podía hacer nada. No podía ir a su departamento y hacerle el amor a manera de disculpa, no podía llamarla, no podía hacer nada, porque si la volvía a ver caería rendido a sus pies y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y a arriesgar la relación que tenía. No de nuevo. Además estaba seguro de que pronto tendría que pedirle matrimonio a Robín puesto que ella lo amaba. Él estaba comprometido con ella de una y otra forma. No podía fallarle. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Y de allí no había salida.

Dejo a su novia en su departamento y se fue sin siquiera darle un beso de despedida. Condujo varias horas por la ciudad muy pensativo, no sabía que estaba haciendo. Estaba completamente seguro de que para Nami el haber visto aquella escena en la joyería no había sido algo agradable, se sentía culpable. No quería que ella sufriera. A las tres de la tarde decidió ir al departamento de la hermosa peliroja y hablar con ella, se encamino hacia el lugar con la determinación de aclarar las cosas. Se estaciono y fue directo hacia el portero.

-Joven, lamento decirle que la señorita Nami ha salido- le informo el anciano y amigable portero.

-¿salió?- pregunto Zoro sorprendido – pero ella… no me dijo que fuera a salir…-

-no dejo nada dicho para usted- explico el anciano para después seguir con sus cosas.

El peli verde salió del edificio furioso. Subió al auto y suspiro fuertemente. ¿Estaría con otro? Se preguntaba lleno de ira. Necesitaba hablar con ella, quería besarla, abrazarla, hacerla suya. Pero su mente le decía que era hora de cortar cualquier tipo de relación con ella. Encendió el vehículo y condujo hasta el bar donde la había conocido. Se sentó en la barra y pido un whisky. Lo bebió y pidió otro más. Se la pasó así hasta las siete y media de la noche. Estaba "desahogando sus penas". Salió de nuevo y en medio de su ebriedad, con mucha dificultad condujo hasta su departamento. Llego y se sirvió un trago de Vodka. Acabo con la botella rápidamente y entonces continúo con un vino que tenía. Necesitaba licor, necesitaba beber más para soportar la ausencia de ella. Necesitaba verla, acariciarla, hacerla suya una vez más. El día que la conoció jamás imagino que llegaría hasta esta situación. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

El camino hacia New Haven había sido agradable. Hacía muchos años no se dedicaba a observar detenidamente el paisaje y a parar en cuanta parte quisiera. Siempre que viajaba había sido manejada por Sanji. Él le daba órdenes y ella siempre aceptaba. Todo por no estar sola. Después de un largo trayecto, a las siete de la noche, llego a una gran parcelación de cabañas. Ubico el lugar donde vivía su madre y se estaciono, estudio detenidamente la gran casa de dos pisos que estaba ante ella y suspiro con una sonrisa en el rostro. Bajo la maletas y los paquetes y toco el timbre expectante hacia lo que sucedería en esa semana.

-¡Nami!- exclamo Bellemer al ver a su hija parada en el recibidor de la cabaña.

-¡Hola mamá!- saludo ella – lamento no haberte avisado de mi visita pero…

-¡oh! Hija, me encanta que estés aquí- le callo la mujer mientras le indicaba que pasara.

-¡¿Nami?!- exclamo una joven de hermosos ojos azules y cabello de igual color - ¿Eres tú? – pregunto mientras se levantaba y se acercaba.

-¡¿Vivi?! – Pregunto Nami mientras caminaba hasta la joven- Que gusto volver a verte – exclamo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vinimos de visita. Acabamos de llegar- le informo mientras tomaba asiento y le indicaba a Nami que hiciera lo mismo.

-Que grata sorpresa… - dijo mientras su mirada llena de felicidad se ensombrecía.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto la peli azul al notar el rostro triste de su amiga y prima.

-Sí, no te preocupes- dijo Nami mientras miraba a un hombre que había estado sentado atento a la conversación.

-lo olvidaba, él es un amigo… Monkey D. Luffy. Vino conmigo desde Londres – explico Vivi.

- mucho gusto, señorita – dijo el joven después de levantarse y besarle la mano a Nami educadamente.

-Mucho… mucho gusto… - dijo la menor de las hijas de Bellemer asombrada ante tal caballerosidad.

-Luffy, ella es Nami Swan. Mi prima- explico la peli azul para que su amigo saliera de dudas.

Vivi Nefertari era la prima de Nami. Hija de Cobra Nefertari, el primo del padre fallecido de la peli naranja. Habían sido muy unidas durante toda su vida, pero cuando la familia Swan viajo a los estados unidos desde Japón se habían distanciado. Sin embargo, siempre que se veían recuperaban el tiempo perdido. Eran por demás, muy buenas amigas. Esta radicaba en Londres desde hacía varios años, donde era dueña de una exclusiva boutique. Era una mujer independiente. Como su prima.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras, hija? – pregunto Bellemer al ingresar a la amplia sala llevando una bandeja de refrescos.

-una semana- respondió ella calmadamente. Aún tenía la mirada ensombrecida.

-Tenía planeado llamarte para ir a pasar un tiempo en tu departamento en New York – comento Vivi mientras bebía un poco de su refresco.

-¡sería fantástico! – Exclamo Nami emocionada – Tengo un mes de vacaciones. Podríamos hacer muchas cosas allí.

-Hace años que no voy a New York – comento la peli azul.

- cuando regrese a casa pueden ir conmigo- dijo la peli naranja mirando a ambos jóvenes – tendremos unas buenas vacaciones.

-¿no sería mucha molestia? – pregunto el joven ingles que había estado pendiente de la conversación.

-para nada. Los amigos de Vivi, son también amigos míos – explico ella para después dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa.

Luffy asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Él era un prestigioso ingeniero en Inglaterra. Había conocido a Vivi por intermedio de una amiga común. Al verla quedo visiblemente impactado. Le había parecido una joven hermosa e inteligente. Siempre tenían largas y amenas conversaciones. Se llevaban muy bien. Eran los mejores amigos, aunque el andaba en busca de algo más…

Nami se levantó y se excusó diciendo que tenía que descansar. El joven ingles la ayudo con las maletas y le dejo en la habitación. Una vez allí, la joven se tumbó en la cama, puso sus manos detrás de la nuca y fijo su mirada en el techo, no estaba pasando por un buen momento en su vida. La torturaba pensar que Zoro y Robín contraerían matrimonio. La atormentaba saber que él, la había usado solo por una noche y después había corrido a los brazos de Robín. No soportaba la idea de estar involucrada en un triángulo amoroso que involucraba a su mejor amiga. Aun así no dejaba de recordar casa una de sus carisias, de sus besos llenos de pasión… recordaba el momento en que la había hecho cuya, en que le había sembrado sentimientos inexplorados por ella. Para evitar recordar eso, cerró sus ojos y se durmió, esperando despertar y olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Zoro abrió sus profundos ojos lentamente. Miro a su alrededor y vio varias botellas de diferentes licores tiradas en el suelo. Se levantó del sofá donde había pasado la noche y miro su reloj de pulsera esperando no fuera demasiado tarde. Eran las seis de la mañana. Camino hacia su habitación, saco unas maletas y empaco su ropa cuidadosamente. Se dio un baño y se tomó dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando. Maldijo en voz alta el haber tomado tanto la noche anterior. Tomo su celular y descubrió siete llamadas perdidas de Robín. Presiono un botón y le devolvió la llamada.

-Hola- respondió ella secamente- es tarde – le informo con un tono de reproche.

-Lo lamento, me quede dormido- se disculpó el - ¿A qué horas sale el vuelo?

-A las ocho – le dijo la joven con la misma frialdad.

-Pasare por ti en veinte minutos. Pediré un taxi- propuso el peli verde esperando a que ella accediera.

-No es necesario. Nos veremos en el aeropuerto – Explico Robín – Y si de verdad quieres viajar, te sugiero que te des prisa-

-Robín…- suspiro el joven con pesar. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando. No tenía por qué haber sido tan duro con ella – De acuerdo. Nos vemos allá- Dijo y después termino la llamada. Tomo las dos valijas que había preparado y llamo un taxi. Se encamino hacia el aeropuerto luciendo un jean y una camisa de manga corta color café, que combinaba a la perfección con su hermosa mirada y con su cabello rebelde.

-Pensé que nunca llegaría –Dijo Zoro agitado después de haber corrido varios metros intentando llegar a tiempo.

-¿Tus maletas? – pregunto Robín secamente sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ya las entregue a la aerolínea – explico el adoptando la misma seca actitud que tenía su novia.

-vamos. Se nos hace tarde – ordeno la joven mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta del embarque. Se veía hermosa con un jean y una camisa roja de tirantes.

-por supuesto – acepto Zoro mientras la seguía. No podía dejar de mirar sus curvas. Pero la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Nami llego a su mente- "_maldición"-_ pensó para después sacudir la cabeza y acomodarse los lentes oscuros que llevaba para evitar el sol y no aumentar su dolor de cabeza.

Entraron en el avión y se acomodaron en sus asientos de primera clase. Zoro estaba al lado de la ventana, puesto que a su novia le daban miedo las alturas. Iba muy pensativo. Deseaba con todo su ser que la mujer a su lado fuera Nami y no Robín. Deseaba hacer suya de nuevo a esa joven que lo tenía loco. Pero se dio cuenta que sus más bajos deseos se estaban haciendo presentes de nuevo así que dejo el tema a un lado y decidió hablar con su novia.

-Robín - murmuro seriamente.

-Dime- respondió ella mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-Yo… no quiero que peleemos, es solo que… no me gustan las presiones y lo sabes – explico el mirándola fijamente a sus ojos.

-lose, Zoro… pero… hay algo que tengo que… tengo que… decirte… - balbuceo ella a la vez que su rostro palidecía.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el joven alarmado.

-Es que…- comenzó ella antes de ser interrumpida por la azafata.

-¿Desean algo de tomar? – pregunto una joven que llevaba el uniforme de la aerolínea.

-Dos Whiskeys – le respondió Zoro visiblemente enojado por la interrupción.

-¡No!- grito Robín sorprendiendo a algunos pasajeros- Yo... yo tomare agua… - dijo mientras se calmaba.

-De acuerdo- dijo la joven mientras serbia el whisky y el agua.

-¿No quieres Whisky?- pregunto el peli verde extrañado, sabiendo el gusto de su novia por la bebida.

-No…- respondió ella para después voltear su cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

Zoro se encogió de hombros y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. Habían despegado hacia unos minutos y ya podía ver los edificios en pequeño tamaño. Suspiro intranquilo, puesto que su novia estaba extraña, pero no le dio importancia. En el cristal de la ventana vio reflejados unos hermosos ojos castaños e inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza ¡se estaba volviendo loco! Sus piro nuevamente e intento dormir para dejar que su mente descansara.

-_"me estas volviendo loco… Nami…"_- repetía una y otra vez en sus sueños.

Por primera vez en semanas, Nami había pasado una buena noche. La cama de la habitación en la que se hospedaba era bastante cómoda. Se levantó con un poco de pereza y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó la cara para deportarse un poco más y se puso encima de su camisón un bata. Bajo las escaleras y encontró en el comedor a su padre junto con Luffy y Vivi – Buenos Días – les dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Dormiste mucho – le dijo la peli azul sonriente - ¿segura que no estas enferma? – le pregunto.

-Creo que recupere el sueño perdido – explico Nami mientras bebía un poco de jugo de naranja que le había llevado una señora del servicio.

-Para eso son las vacaciones- comento Luffy divertido ante la expresión de pereza en el rostro de Nami.

-sí, las vacaciones son para descansar- apunto Nami- ¿Qué piensan hacer hoy?

-habíamos pensado en ir a la playa, ¿Qué te parece? – le dijo Vivi a Nami

-Seria Genial – respondió emocionada- Vamos después de desayunar.

-Me han comentado que las playas de este sitio son hermosas, señora Bellemer – dijo Luffy de manera amable.

-así es joven Monkey. Estoy segura de que pasaran un rato agradable allí- respondió la Madre de Nami.

-¿No iras con nosotros? – pregunto la peli naranja.

-Tengo cosas que hacer hija-

Nami suspiro – Está bien- dijo calmadamente

Después de la conversación comieron en silencio. Se alistaron para su salida y a las once de la mañana estaban partiendo con rumbo a la costa. El trayecto solo tardaba treinta minutos, así que sería divertido. Además, el carro descapotable que Nami tenía le agregaría mucha más emoción al asunto. Después del corto recorrido, llegaron a la playa y se acomodaron montando una pequeña carpa con la que se cubrirían del sol.

-La playa es hermosa – comento Vivi visiblemente emocionada ante lo que veía.

-sí, lo es – dijo Nami mirando fijamente al mar. No podía negar que le gustaría compartir ese paisaje con Zoro.

- me enamore, Vivi – susurro la peli naranja con tristeza en su voz.

-¿Y Sanji?- pregunto la joven al escuchar las palabras de Nami.

-Sanji y yo ya no estamos juntos-

-¿Entonces? ¿De quién te enamoraste?- pregunto Vivi intrigada. Nunca había visto a su amiga así.

-me enamore del novio de mi amiga Robín- le respondió la peli naranja mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-¿Qué? – exclamo la joven peli azul impactada por lo que había oído.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Luffy después de acercarse por el grito.

-No… No sucede nada… - balbuceo Vivi.

- si necesitan algo, llámenme. Les ofreció el morocho para después irse a sumergir en el mar.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…? – pregunto Vivi muy impactada.

-Eso no es lo peor. Me acosté con el- murmuro Nami para después sentarse en la arena y poner las rodillas a la altura del pecho y llorar amargamente.

-Nami… - susurro la ojiazul- ¿él te quiere?

-No- Respondió la peli naranja muy segura de lo que decía – ayer los vi en un centro comercial. Estaban eligiendo las argollas para su matrimonio.

-Amiga… yo… de verdad lo siento… - balbuceo Vivi mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven.

-¿Cómo voy a mirar a Robín a la cara? ¿Qué demonios voy a decirle? – Exclamo Nami - ¡Yo le hice daño! – grito desesperada mientras se cogía la cabeza con las manos.

La peli azul paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Nami- lo hecho, hecho esta. Tienes que sacarte a ese hombre de tu mente- le dijo en voz baja mientras la veía llorar desconsoladamente a lo que Nami asintió.

Luffy había estado observando y escuchando todo. No sabía por qué, pero le producía pesar todo lo que estaba pasando con Nami. Algo que lo animaba, era saber que Vivi era una excelente persona y apoyaría a su amiga hasta el final. Poco a poco se iba enamorando de la joven de cabellera azul y no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo. Sonrió y siguió nadando.

Zoro había pasado la noche en el hotel en la misma habitación que Robín. Habían pasado en la misma cama. Pero él no había sido capaz de tocarla. Le había sido imposible. No podía negar que ella era una mujer hermosa que muchos hombres desearían, el mismo la había deseado. Pero ahora, la única mujer con la que él quería estar era con Nami. Se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertar a su novia, se lavó la cara en el baño y se encamino hacia la piscina del hotel. Tenía ese día libre para trabajar el resto de la semana. Pero una idea rondaba por su mente…

El peli verde se acomodó en una mesa aledaña a la alberca y encendió un cigarro. Pidió un coctel tropical y se dispuso a relajarse. Un rato después se sumergió en el agua para refrescarse y a la vez hacer un poco de ejercicio. Nado un rato dejando a las mujeres que había en el lugar muy impresionadas. Su cuerpo perfecto relucía en el traje de baño que llevaba. Se veía impactante. Después salió y se secó un poco. Se sentó y comenzó a recibir el sol. Estar en florida, exactamente en Miami era una buena experiencia. Pero le gustaría compartirla con Nami…

-Hola- saludo Robín mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

Zoro giro su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada amable de su novia – hola – saludo secamente mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar el contacto con el sol.

¿Por qué no me despertaste? – le pregunto la joven calmadamente.

-Me pareció mejor dejarte dormir – respondió aun con los ojos cerrados.

-me hubiera gustado acompañarte-

-lo siento- dijo el mientras la mirada - ¿vas a tomar algo? – le pregunto para cambiar el tema.

-Un refresco – le respondió ella mientras se quitaba la salida de baño que llevaba y dejaba ver un hermoso traje de baño de dos piezas color negro.

Zoro le hizo una seña al mesero del hotel para que llevara el refresco que su novia quería - ¿dormiste bien? – le pregunto a Robín.

-si una noche tranquila – comento ella con dejo de rabia en su voz.

-Disculpa si no pudimos hacer nada anoche, peo estaba cansado – se excusó el ambarino sabiendo el motivo del enojo de su novia era el no haber tenido relaciones la noche anterior.

-Últimamente siempre estás cansado- apunto ella en forma de reproche.

-Robín…-

-sí, lose. Olvídalo- dijo la joven mientras se levantaba de la silla y se sumergía en el agua. Sabía que su relación con Zoro estaba mal. Pero no entendía el por qué. ¿Qué había hecho ella para arruinar todo lo que había construido?

Continuara…


End file.
